Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing on this Wonderful world!
by AnimeOtakuForevah
Summary: Jonathan Joestar, has died on February 7, 1889. By the hands of Dio Brando, many thought his story was over there, but his adventure has gotten even more Bizarre! He joins his new bizarre adventure with Stand Users: Eris, Aqua, Megumin, Hamon user Kazuma, and Pillarwoman Darkness!
1. Chapter 1

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing on this world!

On February 7, 1889 Jonathan Joestar died.

" _Let me go, Jojo!"_ Yelled a blonde vampire. His head was severed, while being under the arms of his childhood friend, and 'brother' Jonathan Joestar, who held him tight. He tried persuading the heroic blue haired man. _"Release me! Think about it! You'd like a shot at eternity right?! I can heal your wounds, You can live forever with Erina, Jojo!"_ but at a moment of shock he realized, what happened and called his name _"Jojo!?"_ The blue haired hero looked forward, his eyes cold and devoid of life, but his expression not of loss, but hope. As he believed he did what he must before he died.

" _H-He's Dead."_ And time went on.

Though many have remembered and loved Jonathan, along with his legacy living with the living here. It was not over for the young man himself, as time went on and his descendants had done things even he couldn't have imagined happening. Though no one could tell of the story that would happen next to him.

Eris was looking over the adventure of Kazuma, and his companions. While occasionally receiving dead men who had died, to set them off to heaven, which most had wanted for some odd reason. Though, this time there was a change on who was on the chair. Someone buff, big. He towered over her being 6'5 and at the same time having muscles which would make any soldier run for their life on the opposite end, or a certain Crusader would jump right into a punch of one of this man.

Being awed, she forgot about her duty, as she was scared that this man might do something to her if she said the wrong thing. Even if she were a goddess, she still experienced fear, and that fear could manifest into something even stronger, who knows what type of life this man has lived.

"W-Where am I? Wheres Dio!?" The man cried out, looking around a bit in panic.

"Calm down, Mister Joestar. You are in the afterlife, your spirit had just passed away and you are now in here. Now there are options that you may partake in. You could go to heaven, as many do and spend your days in joyful happiness. But it seems those who go there seem to regret it after." She said that last part as heaven recently gotten complaints of people wanting to choose the other options.

"Or you may be reborn, once more, I can make sure you end up with a better fate, ." she told him.

"I read your history, you lived quite a… _Bizarre_ life."

Jonathan had gave a confused smile, but a polite one none the less. "I guess I have, may I ask what is your name?"

"Eris, I am a goddess."

"Call me Jonathan, judging by how you were listing, was there one more option for me?" Jonathan thought about it, and wanted to pass on like an old man and go to heaven. Being reborn wasn't his type as being taught as a Christian to be faithful in god. Or Goddesses and gods?

"ah yes the last option, only one man as of recent has taken this. But the afterlife is in grave danger, as more and more corruptions from the devil king are seeping in, we were hoping to find diamonds in the rough to take this on. But none has taken the quest. It is that you are reborn, into a parallel universe, to help defeat the demon king. As also of compensation you will learn the language there based on your will, as well as to be able to bring one item, no matter what it is, it is your choice."

Jonathan was a man of honor, he would not go by and let people be killed because of this Devil King. Passing away was a good reward for what he did. But his adventure was not over it seemed, as he had one last call. To help these people out.

"Miss Eris. I would like to help fight the Devil King, as for my item of choice…I choose…" He looked at the cards that she relayed for him, all of them looked very well and helpful for his adventure but he had to choose wisely. Something just snapped in his mind as well, a weapon wouldn't do him good. He had his hamon! The next best thing was a companion.

"I choose, you to be my choice. Eris." He said.

Eris smiled not realizing what he just said. "I accept and you will be re- W-Wait what?" she asked him, almost sounding scared, Not because she would be suddenly dragged away but the chance that she could get tormented by her upperclassman was something she was not willing to take.

"We have heard your request and we accept, as it falls in our terms, Do not worry Eris. Once the devil king is defeated you may come back, for now I will take your place. And I'll keep an eye on Kazuma for you." A familiar looking goddess said, and the two were transported.

Jonathan looked as everything glowed a bright white and he had then been transported to a small town. People there looking as if they were in the middle ages. "This is it huh?" He looked at the goddess, who sighed not wanting to do this but her mannerisms were not broken.

"Judging from my studies, at a village such as this one, the best thing to do when you first appear is to go to a guild. They give you a job and position in this Feudal society." The buff blue haired hero said, walking towards the guild, getting a few stares here and there as he was towering over almost everyone.

"W-Wow…I thought you would be less knowledgeable in this, since in the 1800's most people were not as interested at the past." For Eris, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she could count on this man.


	2. Chapter 2

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Wonderful Blessing On This World!

Chapter 2!

 **Hi, It's me. I'm going to try and make 1 chapter every day, They'll all be around 1,000 words long! Also some Q/A for questions that haven't been asked yet**

 **Am I bringing Zeppeli back? No, I'm not. I want this to be mostly focused on Jonathan, Eris and their party members. The explanation is that, since Zeppeli was killed far before Jonathan died, plus his torso is removed, so that'd be quite the conundrum to think of.**

 **Let's begin!  
_**

As they were walking, Jonathan had a lot of questions about this. "Miss Goddess, I have questions. Do you know about my descendants? How are they? Or does time flow in the afterlife the same way as it does as in the world of the living?" He had many questions, even if he was a hardened fighter now, trained to fight evil mostly just Dio he was still curious in terms of studying, plus he had to know if his descendants were one who were fighting for justice.

"Ah your Descendants? They're doing great! Like I've said before, but right now before I left, enough time has passed for the adventure of your grandson, Joseph Joestar, he is doing well. But for now we should focus on getting somewhere to sleep, and food!" Eris told him, the necesisities of living were always the first things to focus on.

"Knowing the Feudal ages of Earth, this place should be parallel in terms of money, I died without my coat on, so I didn't have any money on me. What about you Miss Goddess, do you have any money?" He asked, as they arrived at the Guild. It really did seem like an authentic one, and it gave him quite the excitement, doing something new In a new land. At the least they could save a bit since he had his hamon.

Eris tilted her head, and wondered as she checked her pockets. "Eh…I thought I had some from Kazuma to give him later, but I guess not…" She bowed in an apologetic tone and then said "I am sorry Jonathan. I don't have any…" She was afraid that he might have a short temper, after all she didn't know this man too well.

"Eh? Why are you bowing? Is that a tradition?" He asked, not realizing the Asian culture she had inside of her yet, since after all the only Asian person he did meet was that servant of Dio dressed in all Chinese clothing, and at the same time. "Well Miss Eris, we should go in now."

When they entered through the door here, it seemed there were people of all sorts of builds, speed, brawn even magicians as if this were a fictional world he had read about. "Wow, they all look so fascinating!" he said, it was almost hard to believe that someone that was this brawny and muscular along with being tall, a tower compared to the average person, was being excited as If they were a little kid, who was entering.

When he entered, no one paid attention until one adventurer pointed at him. Who seemed very surprised at his build. "Whoa…Who's that? I've never seen him here before!" And as a gradual effect, everyone had turned around and looked at him, all surprised by the small companion he had and at the same time his build. Which would really make a certain crusader weep in joy to be attacked by him.

As everyone was in awe Jonathan felt a bit awkward and said. "Hello, I'm Jonathan Joestar. I would like to join this town and become an adventurer!" He gave a smile and then said. "This is Eris, a companion of mine."

They all looked surprised, as it seemed that this man could be a savior in the making. Someone that would put many heros to shame, someone who was strong and kind. "If you want to become someone, you'll have to see Luna over there." A hero wearing a metal mask, with most of his skin showing as he had then pointed at The busty guild staff cleaning the desks.

"Thank you!" Jonathan went and then gone towards the woman with a sisterly aura. "Are you Luna?" He asked.

"Eh? Me? Yes. I am." Unlike some in this world, she had common sense, and it was giving her a danger sense from someone this big and muscular. "W-What would you like?" she asked in a slightly scared tone.

"I would like to apply to be an adventurer!" Jonathan said bodly.

"Well you may, but do you have a fee to become one?" The woman asked.

"No..I do not…" He looked a bit stern when he said this, of course he was going to try and get some, but before he went away. It seemed this woman gave him a pass on it.

"I-It's fine if you don't I'll give an exception for this one time." She had then taken out a blue orb and with that explained to him what to do next.

"Please put your hand over it, It will create your adventurer card." Luna ordered in a sisterly and nonaggressive tone.

Jonathan did so, and a laser came from the bottom of the sphere. Carving on the said card. It took only a minute but the woman had then looked at the card and was very surprised, her eyes were wider than when she had taken a look at that blue haired arch-priest.

"E-Everything?! Even magic!? S-Sir you have an extremely high status on all of your stats! With the exception of luck, just being above average…Y-You may choose any job you would like with these! Though…" she thought to herself _Unlike that arch priest, his is not maxed out, it's as if he could only get stronger from here!_

"Yes, I would like to be an adventurer." Jonathan politely said as he had received a lot of praise already, but being the humble one like he was he did not let any of the praise get into his head, he would not be like Dio.

"And next is you miss." The blonde guildtress had said before Eris had put her hand over the said card and then the same process happened, Very high statistics!

"Your Luck, Strength and Health are just average but everything else you have is very high! Y-You have a very strong party Mister Jonathan!"

And the guild was in an uproar, many there were in awe and at the same time praising him.

"A-Ah…It's really…" Jonathan wasn't the type to try to let this get to him so he felt a bit embarrassed for being noticed for his efforts, since this had never happened to him.

 _Elsewhere in the guild._

Kazuma, Aqua, Darkness and Megumin were back from their hot springs trip. They entered the guild and then heard the shout.

"Whoa! Everyone's excited! Whats happening?" Kazuma asked

 **To be continued.**

 **STATS (Like Stand Stats but using Konosuba's statistics!)**

 **Jonathan Joestar**

 **Strength: A**

 **Health: 15,000 (A)**

 **Magic-Pow: (Due to Hamon) B**

 **Dexterity: A**

 **Agility: A**

 **Luck: C**

 **Lnovel Eris**

 **Strength: C**

 **Health: 5,000 (C)**

 **Magic-Pow: A**

 **Dexterity: A**

 **Agility: A**

 **Luck: A**


	3. Chapter 3

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World!

 **Hi, I'm back! I hope you are all liking the story, It was an idea I had in my mind when I first saw Konosuba, since at the same time I was listening to So no chi no sadame. I was thinking of which Jojo to add. Joseph seemed like the person who wouldn't choose Eris, and Jotaro, why would he need anything other than Star Platinum? Same with Josuke, Giorno, and everyone else. And I was still mad about Eyes of Heaven. Where Jonathan got such a minor role, even if he was the first jojo that fought against Dio!**

 **Another Q/A question: What about when Jonathan's body is decapitated, will anything happen there?**

 **Well for me, I have an idea, Probably Jonathan having a dream of that happening, but it wont directly affect him.**

 **Will you bring speedwagon?**

 **Speedwagon, died at the end of Part 2, so right now he Isn't dead yet, plus I doubt he would try and go to a world where he could be even more afraid.**

Purely by Luck, Eris and Jonathan had escaped the people cheering for them, and with that also escaping the party of where Kazuma, Aqua, Darkness and Megumin were. Eris was a bit afraid of her upperclassman so maybe that was her luck going into play. She was a goddess after all, she had a lot of luck.

"Hmmmm…Now that we're signed up as adventurers. We should find a way to get some food and shelter. I have a feeling, this isn't like the places I've read about in stories and fantasized…" Jonathan thought out loud.

"Do you have an idea, Miss Goddess?" Jonathan asked, the buff hero putting on his thinking face, the type of face that gets any Joestar out of the way of danger.

"Well, we could do what Kazuma and the others do. Which is go on quests to get money." Eris suggested, it seemed logical especially with his build.

"We should! With this we could also secure food." He said, as he also thought. "We have physical power and long range power, but since this world has a lot of dangers and such…Maybe we should find someone else to be our friend!" He said, suggesting that they should get another party member.

"Mmhm! Sounds good!" good thing they learned the language when they came here, it would have had been a hassle. "At the least I have a pen here." She said, holding out a normal pen, which she used to document people who came and left the afterworld.

"I have some paper here, I was writing a note to Speedwagon, my friend as I was in the boat before I died, but I didn't write enough, and I left more than enough paper to write a message here."

He took out the piece of paper, and started to write, he didn't realize it but he was writing fluently in their language. But he still could write in English. "I wonder if I could teach English here." He thought, he'd have to teach Eris some English, but maybe she already knew.

'Please join our party, Anyone is invited to join, Main members: Jonathan Joestar and Lnovel Eris." He posted it on the guild bulliten, when they got back, and then waited a bit while looking at quests. "What's an easy quest…." He checked around, and saw a sheet of paper, it said that there is a bazaar that was occupied but then a bunch of undead came and took the place over, for the reason of their occupation was unknown. "Well this doesn't look too difficult." He said grabbing the paper.

"Miss Luna, may we accept this quest?" He asked, before she took it and accepted the quest. After she did, she widened her eyes and alarmingly warned Jonathan "W-Wait, I think It'll be very difficult for you, almost 50 parties have tried and failed this quest! Some dying! There are more than 500 undead there I-I'm not so sure…"

Jonathan reassured her "I have my hamon, It'll be okay." He then turned towards Eris, adding on to his conversation with the paper. "I'm sure some people will be here to accept our offers." Jonathan said before leaving, with Eris.

 **Quest: Kill the undead in the abandoned bazaar!**

 **Status: In Progress!**

 **Reward: 500 Eris per Undead killed; 750,000 Eris if completed!**

"I just realized, Miss Goddess, You're a currency here, are you a goddess of this world?" Jonathan asked as they went on their way.

 **Back at the guild…**

"W-WHAT!? How!? Why is- aaaaagh!" Frustrated yells from Aqua filled the guild, it was practically normal however at this point so no one cared.

"Whats wrong now Aqua?" Kazuma asked, looking a bit annoyed with the yelling of the blue haired water goddess there, who didn't act like one at all.

"She's here! She's here! She's here Kazumaaaaa!" Aqua yelled shaking him, and as she was shaking him she looked very angry at him, as if she were ready to murder someone.

"Agh! Get off of me!" Kazuma tried pushing her off a bit "Stop yelling so much you useless goddess!" He said, making her quiet a bit, well insults always did burn.  
"Now what happened?" Asked Darkness who came into the scene, asking what Kazuma was going to ask.

"Eris is here! That damn…Grrrr." Aqua gave up at explaining, of course They didn't believe she was the goddess, and since Darkness was a worshipper of that pad-wearing goddess she wouldn't just believe her.

"My most hated underling is here, along with some man named Jonathan Joestar." Saying this Kazuma gulped a bit, hearing the name.

"You guys know, That Jonathan is that guy that everyone is scared of now? The one with the highest statistics…Except for luck at the least."

Darkness blushed a bit "I heard his description, H-He's a 6'5 man…with a muscular build…I hope he's a scumbag, I'd like to spar with him, and he'd overpower me and I'll be so ashamed, Aahhhh~!" She was finished fantasizing as she received stares from everyone there.

"Oh well whatever, he couldn't possibly be that strong! He just got here!" Aqua said, dismissing the fact that he might be that powerful

 **Back with Jonathan and Eris**

"Sendo-Hamon Overdrive!" Jonathan yelled as he punched through a wall which a group of undead were trapped in, they didn't have much for brains. He could hear them melt with hamon. "So this 'undead' is the same as Zombies…I see, well this is good. How are you doing, Eris?" he asked, turning around then seeing her being chased by a group of them.

"Eris!" He said, getting in the way, and punching the zombies with his fists, but they started to melt.

"Jonathan…what…is that?" She asked him, she didn't fully read his file. Thus not knowing much.

"Well this is Hamon."

 **To Be Continued**

STATS!

Aqua

 **Strength: A**

 **Health: 3,000 (C)**

 **Magic-Pow: A**

 **Dexterity: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Intelligence: E**

 **Luck: C**

Kazuma

 **Strength: D**

 **Health: 1,000 (D)**

 **Magic-Pow: C**

 **Dexterity: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Intelligence: C**

 **Luck: A**


	4. Chapter 4

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing On This Wonderful World!

 **Hi I'm back! Hmmm, I had a bit of fun in this, but here, in this world, every 5-7 chapters will be the end of one part of Jojo. Because maybe I'll add as a villain one enemy from every Jojo part in a few chapters, It won't be every chapter though.**

 **Q/A: What roles will the other Jojo and Konosuba characters will have?**

 **A: The main cast in Konosuba will be main-side characters, they'll appear in almost every chapter, but won't always be given a significant role. As for Jojo characters, a few villains here and there will be a boss or something for our main cast.**

 **Q/A: Will Jonathan use his stand?**

 **A: The Passion won't be used for now, he'll unlock that later.**

 **"** Hamon? What do you mean? I read your history and I only saw it happen near the end of your life, what is it about?' Eris asked.

"Hamon is a breathing technique that my teacher and friend Zeppeli taught me to fight Dio. It is very useful against the undead." Jonathan explained, very briefly. He noticed what was happening with the undead and Eris, they were attracted to her because she was a goddess, this was dangerous they would ignore him and go after her.

"Miss Goddess stay close to me, the undead are going towards you because you're a goddess, I don't want you to get hurt, and as well I can protect you with my hamon!" He started to breathe, and it made a ringing of a bell, the sound of power going into someone as he glowed a sunny yet bold yellow, as the Undead came in, closer and closer he had then yelled "Zoom punch!"

His arm dislocated itself, stretching and as he hit the first undead in the front "Sendo-Hamon Overdrive!" when he finished yelling the hamon had hit through all the undead there. The undead glowed a jaundice color before melting down in a lava state.

"How many was that Miss Goddess?" Jonathan asked as he turned around and made sure that he felt Eris there and she was living.

"Those were around 50 undead." She started to put her hands together and started to pray, contrasted from the bright yellow glow, was a blue glow. As the undead souls had flew upwards, but there were more coming towards them.

Jonathan repeated this process killing 50 at a time, and this repeated until he was finished, and Eris did what she did as well. Jonathan wondered. "We finished the said quest now…but how will they know? Do they send someone here to confirm that what we did was by us and not someone else?" He asked rhetorically

Eris answered the rhetorical question "I guess they do, well we should get back Jonathan." Eris walked back and Jonathan would follow her as well, going back to the guild. "Well this is a good amount of money we should be getting that can secure us some food, and maybe a home, though I do not know where we could find one…" He thought to himself and decided by himself that he would ask Luna about it.

 _With Kazuma and company._

Kazuma, Darkness and Megumin were standing right in front of the entrance, Aqua was in front of all of them, they were waiting though the party seemed tired by just waiting there for someone they didn't give much care about.

"Aqua, why are we here again?" Kazuma asked.

"We're waiting for her!"

"Her?" Megumin asked.

"We're waiting for my Underclassman! Eris!" Aqua yelled out as she seemed to lose her temper at them not remembering the reasoning for them to stay here and wait for them.

"Why?" Darkness asked.

"Because I have to set her straight! I have to know why she's here in the first place!" Aqua stood there and waited and waited.

Little did the group know that they were waiting at the wrong entrance, they were waiting in the south entrance for about 3 more hours before giving up. As the previous conversation took place Jonathan and Eris entered through the eastern entrance instead, leaving them to wait 3 hours for someone who was already there.

 _Back to Eris and Jonathan_

Jonathan had gone towards Luna, to confirm his quest. "Miss Luna, we finished our quest!"

Luna looked a bit astonished as they had finished their quest so quickly. Some adventurers took almost a week to try and kill that many undead and they did it within a day.

"R-Really? Well that's good…Here is your reward…" She handed them 750,000 Eris.

"Thank you!" Jonathan said, taking the money and then sharing it 50/50 with Eris. "We should go get some dinner here, wherever a good place there is to eat here."

They walked around the guild and then finally sat down, at a table. Which there were people there as well.

"So they have alcohol here as well. "I'll just have some water. Along with whatever seems cheap." Eris nodded in agreement, it seemed that's what she wanted as well, they told that to the waitor and waited.

A loud yell had surrounded the room, a familiar one from a certain blue haired arch priest. Eris turned around to see the aura of someone who did not want them here. "O-Oh no.." she said, sounding scared as she turned to see Aqua right behind her.

"So you finally showed your face, Eris! What the hell are you doing-" She was stopped from speaking from Kazuma who had then grabbed her by the face and took her away.

"Kazuma!" Aqua yelled a she was thrown away.

"Look you dumb goddess, look at that guy that's sitting next to her, that's that Jonathan Joestar guy, he could kill all of us with one punch if he wanted to!" He loudly whispered to her, he was already afraid by his build, it was really big. He was taller than him while he was sitting down!

"So?! I'm a goddess!" She said before talking to Eris once more

"Like I said before, what the hell are you doing here!" Aqua asked.

Eris looked scared as she was about to almost pee her pants if this kept up, since she knew that Aqua wasn't fond of her along with that she was upclose to her in a world that favored the strong, and since they just got here she might not stand a chance if this got violent. 

With that Jonathan stood up, towering over the woman who was yelling. He walked forward and then looked down at her before politely asking. "Please stop harassing my party member."

The tension turned into a comedic aura, especially with Kazuma's face turning from scared to his normal weirded out face

' _No matter what, no one is what they seem in this world, not even this guy. What the hell, with a build like that I'd just beat someone up if they bullied my friend! Come on!'_

Jonathan looked at Kazuma "Is there something wrong"

Kazuma, still scared that he might tick him off said " _Y-Yeah…I'm sorry."_

 **To Be continued.**

 **STATS!**

Megumin

 **Strength: B**

 **Health: 2,000 (C)**

 **Magic-Pow: A**

 **Dexterity: B**

 **Agility: C**

 **Intelligence: C**

 **Luck: C**

Darkness

 **Strength: B**

 **Health: 13,000 (A)**

 **Magic-Pow: D**

 **Dexterity: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Intelligence: B**

 **Luck: B**


	5. Chapter 5

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing On This Wonderful World!

 **Hi I'm back! I had a bit of fun with this chapter, I think you all will like it too! I'm running a bit out of questions, so please give me some to answer, I want to clear up anything! I'll do 3 Questions per chapter if I get any!**

 **Q/A: When DIO reawakens in Part 3, using his stand will Jonathan feel that or so?**

 **A: Yes he will, he'll be feeling awkward during that time.**

Speedwagon had died at age 89, due to a heart attack. Of course, he did not know much but he found himself in a chair, in front of someone there.

"A-Ah..Who are you?" The old man asked, he was old right now but his brain was still of someone who was nowhere near Senile.

"You are in the afterlife, Mr. Speedwagon." A pink haired goddess said.

"I see…Since I am, How is Jojo doing?" He asked her.

"He is doing well, He has been reborn into another world fighting for what he wants to believe in with the Goddess Eris. Your friends and your loved ones are living in heaven, mostly." She said

Speedwagon was surprised, even after death, Jojo was still someone who was going to fight for justice. "Ah, He's still the man I remembered him to be..That's good." He then looked at the goddess and then said. "Miss I'd like to go to heaven with my loved ones as well, but….Please, Give Jojo some sort of Miracle, have what I did for him help him out."

The goddess tilted her head before realizing what she could do for that. "Alright, goodbye sir." She said as Speedwagon glowed a bright white and then ascended in heaven.

 _Now Back to Jojo!_

Jonathan got the group that was on his friend. Of course it took a while and some might even look at it as comedic as he was really trying to talk his way out of it, but couldn't get past Aqua's loud voices.

" _Aaaaagh geez! Why are you here! Can't you just stay there!"_ Aqua's voice yelled in Jonathan's head. It took a while before they could explain that she was chosen by him to come here, that made her go away a bit and they slowly went their own ways.

Though he wondered why her friend that was blonde was looking at him with such lust, it made him very uncomfortable, Erina never stared at him that way, and since he was mostly fighting and training in the last amounts of his life, he didn't go with love in such an indecent way.

Of course there was Kazuma there, he was looking afraid of him because of his build and at the same time it seemed that he was judging him in some way somehow. These people must be strong, they seemed to be well known around the place and looked a little rich especially towards the equipment that they have.

After finishing their dinner Jonathan then wondered and looked at Eris. "Do you know where we could stay? I don't think we could sleep anywhere with this little money." He thought to himself

Eris did have the idea of asking Kazuma and company to be their roomates, but she was a bit afraid that her upperclassman would attack her or something like that. "Well we could stay at an inn for a while, until we find a place to stay permamentally." She said to him, before he smiled and thanked her for the advice

"Alright let's go find somewhere to-" As he was saying that there was a ring of an alarm almost, as someone came on the speakers, it was Luna.

"Alert! Alert! All adventurers go to the front of the gate! It is an emergency! There is an Unknown threat there!" They knew it was a threat because, behind the thing that was there, they had then saw behind it, was a demonic aura around it, and the amount of red tube like things there.

"What is happening?"

"Anyone know?"

"Hey…Whats this about?" All types of 'What is this?' questions were being asked.

"Satou Kazuma and his party report immediately please." They knew that they were a heroic type of people here, and they urged them go to there first.

Jonathan and Eris had got up from their seat and followed everyone there, he wondered what happened. Eris looked a bit afraid because she knew how unforgiving this world was and she didn't want to die the first day they got here.

Surrounded by an Aura, a familiar villain of Joesph Joestar. It seemed this man was going to be someone that they have to fight, this man was huge, bigger than Jonathan, more muscular and also barely wearing any clothes He had old white hair, but a fit body, along with out of his back. Blood vessels coming out of there.

It was Eisidisi! He was there and now immediately attack, there was no waiting time for it, and with that he attacked the closes people there with burning hot blood. Attacking warriors in the body and eyes, burning them.

"AAAAGH! IT BURNS!" They yelled out as they tried to run back but then got a limb torn off by the quick Aztec Pillarman, why he was here?

 _When Joesph Joestar had killed Esidisi with hamon from Suzie Q with Ceasar, he was also brought into the after life, but since he was evil he was with the devil king, who he accepted the fact that he wanted revenge and brought him here to kill the person who seemed to be a thorn on his side, the new Jonathan Joestar, the Goddess Eris, and the Goddess Aqua._

" _I understand, I have to kill these people and I will get a good reward for fighting you. I will get back for Jojo for getting me." Of course he died a death of anger, unlike Whammu who died relieved, and Kars who was not dead, but brain dead. With the help with this devil king, he was now stronger than when he died. By so much!_

"Listen all of you! I'm a superior being to you! I am the highest life form!"

 **EMERGENCY QUEST!**

 **Kill Esidisi!**

 **No Level requirement!**

 **Reward: Will be determined**

Kazuma immediately looked at Aqua as if she did something wrong, something like this looked like she was going to be at fault at this.

"Hey! I didn't do anything this time I promise! Nothing at all since we came back from the hot springs! I promise!" Aqua yelled out she knew that Kazuma thought she did something wrong.

"Then explain, what it is!" He said, looking a little scared

"I don't know what he is!" Aqua yelled.

Darkness seemed a bit scared, but at the same time she was in total ecstasy. "He's really strong, he might come at me, and those firey vessels….hahh…ahh."

Kazuma glared at his companion. "You're turned on right now, aren't you?"

"I am not.." She turned away from him.

With Jonathan and Eris, he looked for an explanation for it. "Do you know Eris? We might just have to fight him, I have my hamon." He told her

"I read about it for a while when I learned about Joesph Joestar, your grandson. He's what's known as a Pillarman…He cannot fight in the sunlight because he's weak to it, but hamon works just as well!" She said

"I see, well this is going to be a fight I can take..Follow me, Miss Goddess." He started to walk forward while the other heros were backing up from this.

 **To be continued**

 **STATS!**

Esidisi

 **Strength: A**

 **Health: 30,000 (S)**

 **Magic-Pow: A**

 **Dexterity: B**

 **Agility: A**

 **Intelligence: A**

 **Luck: B**

Speedwagon

 **Strength: D**

 **Health: 500 (E)**

 **Magic-Pow: E**

 **Dexterity: B**

 **Agility: A**

 **Intelligence: C**

 **Luck: A**


	6. Chapter 6

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing On This Wonderful World

 **Hi I'm back! I got a lot of reviews now and I can answer a couple of questions. Also, this should be a good fight If I think so myself! I got some of you hyped up for it that's great!**

 **Q/A: Why is Jonathan's stats so high?**

 **A: As I showed on the other stats, there is a possibility to go over A, really this is just compared to the other characters but I did think of something and thought that since even Jonathan could improve, The new stats are like this**

 **SSS: Supremely good, no equal (almost impossible) , SS: Peak, the highest without a powerup , S: Master, A: Very Good, B: Good, C: Average, D: Below average, E: Weak, F: Very Weak**

 **I'll fix some of the stats to make them more fair!**

"So He's weak to hamon that's good. I'll have to take care of him then." The proud warrior said, it seemed that even after he died he couldn't escape those who were weak to hamon, the undead were something that were everywhere so he didn't bat an eye on them but this man was a strong being.

"No wait…Jonathan! Don't fight him! He is extremely strong! Stronger than you!" Eris said to him. "Please Jonathan don't do it!" She almost begged for him, remembering what happened with Joseph, he won due to his smartness, but Joseph was much smarter than Jonathan.

"Then fine, I'll need your help Miss Goddess." He said, smiling at her before going next to her then asking "What type of Magic do you know? Is there anything that can make me stronger?" Right now, defeating this man would be the toughest thing he'd have to fight, it seemed she made it out to be that he was stronger than Dio.

"Well, I do have something. But I'm not even sure if that will help you!" She said to him, she really didn't want her companion to die, it wasn't even that long since they got here. "Though…."

"Though?"

Eris had gone towards Kazuma and company when she did she had asked him "Kazuma, do you have a plan at all?" She asked him when she asked him, she was sure that he had something in his mind. "Please..?"

Kazuma was thinking, he was ignoring the people in his party, Megumin who was going to try and blast him, but he had a feeling that wouldn't work, Darkness who was almost in pure joy in the thought of being subdued by this enemy there.

"Yeah..I don't know what this guy can do…I don't know how strong he is!" KAzuma was stuck, for once, he was stuck. He couldn't think of anything right now as well.

Jonathan moved past everyone there before going towards Eris. Jonathan had the Joestar thinking look on him as he had then asked "Eris, please help me." He said to her, she protested a bit.

"Of course, but don't tell me…"

As they were taking their time, the soldiers and warriors that went towards Esidisi were being quickly defeated, suffering gorey deaths for those who weren't blasted away or ran away due to his boiling blood.

"Oh, how weak." He finally spotted the Joestar and he was right next to the two goddesses he wanted to take care of. He shot a gush of boiling blood towards them

"Quickly!" Jonathan yelled, when he did Eris saw the gush of boiling blood there "Alright!" And with that Jonathan glowed a bright orange, it was similar to the aura that Jotaro had while fighting Dio

"Here I made your breathing better. It's more efficient now..It will reach your lungs faster and your lungs can expand more so that you have a higher amount of Oxygen in your system." She said to him, she realized what she did, too. _That's right, hamon, is a breathing technique!_

Kazuma thought of a plan finally. "Alright I have an idea! Follow me!" He grabbed the two girls, Aqua and Darkness by the collar before saying "Megumin, please try and start forming your explosion!" He then caught up to Jonathan, somehow, who was running. _Wow my legs today are great!_

"Jonathan! Please wait until our plan is finished!" He said, as he had an idea. He learned a new skill earlier and he had a really good feeling about this one. He would use his new skill to try and wrap this guy around.

 _Flashback: 'Create silk? What is this why would I need it?' Kazuma asked a knitter who he decided to learn a skill from. "You see, Create silk is an attack that can wrap someone around with Silk and choke them to death, as well as creating webs to move around! The Silk is strong but also conductive of things like Electricity!" Kazuma thought about what that could be used for and accepted training from the skill. He recently learned a skill with this that could add one effect to something, weather that would make something conductive, or that they would be poisioned by it and such_

Jonathan had widened his eyes as he was asked to wait until they were finished, he smiled and then decided to distract Esidisi instead, by going up to him, since it seemed he wanted to take him on instead of anyone else, sure people got hurt and were killed as well, but it was time he avenged them.

Jonathan had then gotten right up to Esidisi. Who had then yelled out "Joestar! I will make you pay with my boiling blood! I will burn you alive!" He went right to him and send out a palm which was boiling hot it was red enough to show so and with that Jonathan met the hand with his finger. _I learned in my battle with Dio that using your fingers to concentrate hamon can make it even stronger._

The finger of the blue haired hero had gone through the hand with Esidisi

"You're a stand user? Well then this is…" He was losing his composure, dying to hamon was something he regretted, and he backed up a bit. "I'll kill you any-!" He felt something on his body, and with that he felt something wrapped around him.

"CREATE SILK!" Kazuma yelled as Esidisi was now wrapped around with a bunch of silk too much for him to even try and burn it all off, he was quickly doing this.

While the pillarman was distracted a certain blue haired goddess had then aimed a god blow at him, and it went right through his chest. Once the blow was finished, she was blown away by the pillar man who had screamed "What?!" when he did he got angry and tried to burn the people there once doing so. He splashed more blood than a normal timeline in Hinamizawa.

"You will-" He was interrupted by..

"Megumin!" He said, he manipulated the silk to make it conduct heat at an alarming rate, it would be worse than a metal slide on a hot summer day.

"Jonathan get out of there!" Kazuma said as he ran away, and Jonathan did as well. The girl who he was speaking to had then yelled out

"Explosion!" The explosion was big, and Esidisi felt his own body being obliderated before his very eyes. But no sound was made from him.

The explosion was so big this time it was as if a nuke was thrown there, Jonathan covered his ears as he ran

"Did they do it?" Jonathan asked, and as the smoke cleared he saw the charred person there, Esidisi was completely black, but….

BUT! He was still alive!

Esidisi slowly moved his charred body still keeping him alive, his skin was peeling off as he started to bleed, and he started to cry as well. Very loudly.

"Is he…crying?" They asked. Before he walked forward and then moved towards them, the people that died were about to be resurrected by Aqua but others were absorbed by him.

"H-He's eating them!" They saw him slowly recover as he had then gone in front of the whole town and grabbed the beffiest man there before eating him with his skin.

"W-What the.." Jonathan looked, as he did Esidisi snapped another's neck, It was horrifying.

"You see I'm stronger than when I died. I know you know who I am, Jonathan." Esidisi said, even though it was horrifying Jonathan stood brave

"How dare you! He had nothing to do with this! Esidisiiiii!" He ran right towards him with his hamon induced fist out.

 **To Be Continued**

Remade Stats!

Jonathan

 **Strength: A**

 **Health: 15,000 (C)**

 **Magic-Pow: B**

 **Dexterity: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Luck: C**

 **Lnovel Eris**

 **Strength: C**

 **Health: 5,000 (E)**

 **Magic-Pow: A**

 **Dexterity: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Luck: A**


	7. Chapter 7

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing On This Wonderful World!

 **Hi I'm back! And hey! I got a few questions I could answer now, I really appreciate any feedback I get. I got caught up in class work, and that's why I didn't get the chapter posted until like 1 PM last time, sorry about that.**

 **Q/A: From Tryhard OG "Can You Make Each Chapter Longer?"**

 **A: I can make it slightly longer, but not too long, You see most of my other fanfics died out because I lost any will to write for them, and a majority of them had me writing long chapters in a short timeframe. I can change it however, I could do 2 chapters a day, all the same length One at day and one in the afternoon**

Esidisi, was very angry right now. He lost a body he loved, and now it was charred and brittle, each of the hero's he ate, healed him by a small factor but it wasn't enough, sure he had parts of his chest, arm and leg healed back to its previous state but he could not fight against this. For now he would have to retreat, as he saw the Joestar come in with full force, he decided to choke him with his veins, blood dripping out of it.

"Listen, Jojo even if I kill you now everyone else will kill me, I'll have to retreat. I'll be back to kill you however" Now of course, being the high and mighty pillar man he was, this was a hard thing to say. But the Devil King did warn him about one thing

 _If you die after you have been reincarnated by my power, you will be reborn as my slave._

He had a very high IQ, and his smartness lead him to abandon his pride for now, when he did, he kept choking Jojo, keeping him on his toes until it was enough and he hopped inside of a living warriors body and ran away.

"W-What the…Hey! Help me!" The warrior let out, and his friends trying to help him, then had boiling blood in their eyes in an instant. Their cries were in vain as the warrior he possessed proved to be a good home for him to heal up.

Emergency Quest: Kill Esidisi!

Status: Failed!

Reward: 100,000 Zeni per fighter that got hurt

Jojo fell down as his neck felt like it was choking itself, he could breathe for a long amount of time, but he was still human. His body felt as if he could never breathe again, due to the tightness of his veins and the burning of the blood of the pillar man.

"Jonathan!" Eris said, coming down and starting to heal him. His hamon could do that but at the same time, he couldn't breathe at the moment, he was at a self-induced hypnotic state of not being able to.

Jonathan got up, and smiled at the goddess. The mission was over for now, but when he returned whenever that might be he would have to train hard for the mission.

"Jonathan….I'm glad you're okay…" Eris said, hugging the warrior. This caused him to not know what to do next, and didn't hug back for a few seconds but then did.

Jonathan gave a smile at Eris "It's alright, I'm fine now Miss Goddess."

"You can call me Eris, y'know?" It was as if that experience made their bond as friends closer.

"Alright Eris. Then that means you can call me Jojo as well." Their bond that they shared was special, it wasn't as romantic as Him and Erina, nor as hateful as him and Dio, but a sort of friendship, like he felt with Speedwagon, even though he didn't know him for long.

The heros have already retreated, with the exception of Kazuma, Aqua and Darkness. It was dark outside, and everyone wanted to rest from this horrible experience

"Hey Jonathan." Kazuma asked

"Your hand glowed a bright yellow when you were about to punch that guy, what was that?" He asked him tilting his head, looking at the blue haired goddess named aqua to see if she knew anything about it.

"That's called hamon, It's a breathing _technique_." Jojo explained.

"A technique huh? Mind if you teach me it? I have enough points, and maybe if you have enough points I can teach you something too!" He wanted to learn that, something like that could make him actually a decent threat!

"Huh?! Kazuma! I don't even know what that technique is! How do you know if you can learn it anyway!" The blue haired goddess always doubted her companion, she never really did want him to get further ahead than her, because he had more development potential

"Oh you shut up you useless goddess I want my life here to be easier than it is right now! So go shoo!" Kazuma yelled out, getting upfront with Aqua about her badmouthing about him.

Jonathan looked a bit perplexed at him, but responded anyway "I can teach you what I know, but not now. Eris and I need to find somewhere to stay.."

Megumin looked at them "Why don't you stay at our place then!" Being the youngest she had the nice idea of that pop into her mind.

Darkness responded blushing "But living with a man with…that build…could be dangerous! I could slip and mess something up and he'd over power me and-" She kept rambling on in her own lewd fantasy, as the others stared at her, with a face expressing the word _Idiot._

"Yeah you could stay there if you want! We own a mansion! And it's really only the four of us that are staying there, there's lots of room!" Kazuma propagandated, of course he was going to be all nice and shit to him, he could kill him in an instant if he wanted.

Jonathan looked at Eris and wanted to know she would accept this proposal. They really didn't have anywhere else to stay, and their money was being put into a savings account. Jonathan was surprised that they had a system like that here, it was the Feudal ages here and during his time period savings accounts were very rare!

"We will then, please lead the way, ."

"Oh you can drop the Mr, It sounds really weird."

"Alright then."

So they followed, Jojo feeling a bit awkward with the Aura around darkness, It was ticking his danger senses off as she was getting a little closer and closer. Of course, to the rescue Kazuma would grab her by the neck and drag her like that, it was dangerous for this woman to be anywhere near people that were strong.

Within that short time frame, they got to the mansion!  
"Wow It's bigger than my home!" Jonathan said, quite amazed.

 _What? You owned a mansion? What type of rich guy are you? Gullible sounding too! Gaahhh this pisses me off, I bet he hasn't gotten much trouble when he got here because of his fucking strength!_ Kazuma kept a straight face as he unlocked the gate and then let them in.

Going into the mansion, Jonathan quickly scanned the place in his head. "This is a lovely home you have Kazuma." Jojo said.

Since it was late, most of them either went to bed or into the bath. Jonathan said he'd go with Kazuma since they were both guys.

Each girl finished one by one, and it was finally the guy's turn after an hour of waiting.

 _Jesus! This guy's muscles are bigger than the bodybuilders I see from like America or something!_ He felt a little self conscious, his skinny body being paling in comparison to Jonathan

"What's wrong Kazuma?" He asked

"Gah, it's just. How do you get your muscles like that?" He asked bluntly, he was going to speak his mind even in this scenario.

"Well, I was a pretty active boxer when I was alive, I played for the football team, though I think most of my strength was when I was training to beat Dio." Jojo said

 _Geh! He's literally one of those 'Jocks' yet he's so nice! What the hell! I don't understand!_ Kazuma thought, then heard the word Dio

"Dio? Who's that?"

"Dio is my brother, He killed my father after acquiring a stone mask and I went on a journey to kill him."

 _This guy had his own adventure too?! It's like he's from that one anime, I forget the name. Juju's Wild Quest! Or something, though it does seem a bit interesting.'_

"Can you tell me more?"

"Of course!" 30 minutes passed as Jonathan told Kazuma his life story, it was a very bizarre one, and it kept him interested and Jealous at the same time. After the 30 minutes Kazuma told him about his adventures here, Jonathan found a new respect for his friend, and it seems the two got a bit more along now.

"Ah I wish I had new clothes, These are drenched in sweat." Jonathan said but still wearing it, His body temperature could dry them up in no time, and with that everyone there was now resting.

 **To Be continued**

STATS!

Aqua

 **Strength: B**

 **Health: 5,000 (E)**

 **Magic-Pow: A**

 **Dexterity: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Intelligence: E**

 **Luck: C**

Kazuma

 **Strength: C**

 **Health: 5,000 (E)**

 **Magic-Pow: C**

 **Dexterity: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Intelligence: B**

 **Luck: A**


	8. Chapter 8

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing On This Wonderful World!

 **Hi I'm back! Okay, I decided on a schedule. Heres something for you all to expect alright. On** _ **Weekdays**_ **I'll be posting once from** _ **10 AM-1 PM (EST)**_ **On the** _ **Weekends**_ **I'll be posting twice,** _ **Once at around 7 AM-10 AM (EST)**_ **and again at** _ **7 PM-10 PM (EST)**_

 **Not much I can think of for questions so let's just get right into it!**

Jonathan woke up from a dream, his eyes were wide open towards the bright light of day. He slept pretty late so it must have been pretty late. Seeing the positon of the sun it would be around 10 AM or so in the morning, since it was spring time when they were here. He had one thing to do now, to teach Kazuma hamon.

He got outside, and started to exercise his breathing, doing various variations on the standard hamon technique to see what would be more efficient in getting his lungs full while getting the maximum hamon output. Sure he would have to train himself again on his breathing, but the first time was just natural to him, he didn't realize he naturally had hamon within him when Zeppeli shoved his pinkie into his diaphragm. He kept practicing this, trying to get as much hamon out as possible

Kazuma was still in a deep slumber even if it was this late, he was woken up because of Aqua of course. _In Kazuma's dream he was having a joyous time with girls and having the life he always wanted, then he heard the words of Aqua it was as if a demon was sucking out the joy in his life within his dream as the demon kept saying "Kazuma..Kazuma! Kazuma Kazuma!"_ And with that Kazuma woke up, almost yelling. He turned to see Aqua there who smiled "Rise and shin-"

Aqua was interrupted by Kazuma who had put his hand over her mouth "Shhhh….Sh shshhhh." He then got up and then looked out the window and realized what he had to do "Oh crap!" He then got down wore his shoes and then went outside to meet Jojo there. Aqua who was perplexed by the situation was still confused on why he did what he did. "K-Kazuma?" She decided to ignore it and go on her own to do her own thing. The others were already up, Kazuma was just the last one.

"Ah there you are, Kazuma." Jojo said, ready to teach the scrawny boy.

"Yeah sorry I accidentally over sle- GUH!" He felt Jonathan's hand shove into his diaphragm, well in reality it was only his pinkie but at the same time it felt like he just shoved his whole hand in there. He hunched forward and when Jonathan took his hand out he looked at him, and tried to say something but he was out of breath, like if his lungs were balloons, they were completely deflated at this point.

"What the hell man!" Kazuma yelled out, he immediately snapped on him, he was just randomly attacked out of nowhere, and he didn't realize what happened to it.

"Hmmmm…it seems you can use hamon a bit..But we'll need to strengthen it." He was paying attention to his breathing and it matched his, it was hamon breathing. "We'll need something to teach you how to breathe…"

As Jojo was thinking about his own plans for Kazuma, Kazuma was still riled up "Hey! Listen to me!" He decided to throw a punch at Jonathan, that's how angry he was.

This knocked Jojo into his senses a bit, before looking at Kazuma "Why would you hit me?" he asked in a soft tone

"Why!? Because you literally shoved your finger into my chest! That's why!" He yelled out in protest, not understanding what was going on here.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do any harm, that's just a test to see if I can even teach you Hamon." Jonathan responded, in a sort of tone that would try and soothe him

 _Why does it have to be that painful?! Can't someone smart make it easier for that to be usable?! Shoving your hand into someone's chest can get you killed!_

"Please. Calm down." Jojo tried to soothe him a bit more, it took around 5 minutes but he finally did calm down and he could teach him how to use hamon one more time.

"Let's see if you can get the basics at the least. Follow how I breathe, pay attention to how I breathe, and how expanded my lungs are." He started to take deep breaths, very deep ones, the same as Zeppeli when he used Sendo hamon on that frog.

"That looks….Fine." Kazuma followed his breathing, and he heard a small noise come from his breathing, he kept doing it and he saw on his hands yellow sparks. He kept doing it, waiting for Jonathan to tell him to stop.

Jonathan looked and he was doing great on it! "Wow…You're learning quite well!" He said, it seemed he had the talent for hamon. Maybe it was his luck? Who knows.

"Say, Jojo. What does this hamon stuff even do?" Kazuma asked

"Well It can…" He thought of the things he had to list about hamon that he learned from Zeppeli

"You can make long range attacks on things that conduct hamon."

"Okay."

"You can kill the undead pretty easily with it."  
"Sounds great!"

"You can heal your own wounds, But it has to be something fixable."

"Wow! That means…" He thought on how he could get back on Aqua now.

"You can also Walk on water, hold it on your hand, and punch through walls without breaking it!" Jonathan said, finishing off his list

"Wow! That must be super useful!" He looked in his card, and realized. "Huh Hamon isn't here…"

"What do you mean? I learned hamon when I was alive." Jojo said "It shouldn't be there."

"Eh!? You learned it…While alive?!"

This was increasingly fascinating for Kazuma, and he wanted to know more but he felt like he would step on that buff mans toes too much if he asked for too much.

"Well we need to find something that'll teach you to breathe it naturally. I wonder if there's a store around here that sells certain masks to help with it." And with just to their luck there was a carriage, it seemed to be a mobile trader. It had certain words that Jonathan felt close to when seeing. It said

' _ **Speedwagon'**_

"Speedwagon!?" Jonathan looked quite perplexed when he said so, and the cart stopped revealing a man wearing a black coat with an orange shirt along with dark brown hair.

"Yes? Do you need anything?"

 **To Be continued**

 **STATS!**

Megumin

 **Strength: C**

 **Health: 5,000 (E)**

 **Magic-Pow: S**

 **Dexterity: B**

 **Agility: C**

 **Intelligence: B**

 **Luck: C**

Darkness

 **Strength: B**

 **Health: 20,000 (C)**

 **Magic-Pow: B**

 **Dexterity: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Intelligence: B**

 **Luck: B**


	9. Chapter 9

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing On This Wonderful World!

 **Hi I'm back! I got a lot of questions to answer now. So hey, I'll get right to that.**

 **Q/A Amatsumi:** **Why isn't Hamon learnable Skill via Adventurer's Card? How about thier usage? Are they learnable via Adventurer's Card?**

 **A: It will be learnable via adventurers card, when Kazuma 'masters' hamon**

 **Q/A: Will Jonathan be paired up with Eris?**

 **A: I'm thinking about it. But it will not happen quickly.**

 **Q/A: C** **an you have Jonathan in other worlds like danmachi, Queen's blade, dragon ball xenoverse and fate stay night?**

 **A: I'm planning on it. But I plan on finishing one fanfic at a time.**

"Yes do you need anything?" The man asked. His clothes were exactly the same as his friend, Robert E. O. Speedwagon, but his hair was different and he didn't have the scar

"N-Nothing, is this a mobile store?" He asked, as most of the stuff were covered and there were no price tags so he couldn't tell if he was a new comer or just a person who wandered the big plains of this world, which were dangerous he knew that.

"Yes this is one. Would you like to buy anything?" He asked. "I am part of the Speedwagon foundation, there is a full store of my family there. I'm just selling stuff that they don't ever sell so yeah!" He said

"Do you have any masks? Anything to help with breathing?" He asked

"Hmmm..I think I have this one mask, no one knows what it's for and it makes breathing harder." He took out the mask, it was the same as the jet black mask that Joseph used for his own training.

"May I try it on?" Jojo asked.

"Of course! I don't pay fees for just trying things out!" The man explained, as he gave him the mask for him to wear.

Jonathan wore the mask and tried to breathe the way he did before he learned hamon, the mask suddenly cut off any type of air coming into the mask. He didn't falter, since he could just take the mask off.

Then he tried breathing the way he would with Hamon, he suddenly got air! What luck!

He took the jet black mask off, and gave it back to the salesman here. "I'd like to buy this, if you have another one I'd like to buy one for me and my friend Kazuma over there."

"Alright Sir! I'll do that right away! That'll be 1,000 Eris each!" With that Jojo searched his pockets and gave him 2,000 Eris and with that he got the masks.

"What is your name, sir?" Jojo asked

"Name's Joseph M. D. Speedwagon! Nice doing business with you sir!" He then went away on his wagon.

Jojo looked back and then smiled at Kazuma "Here wear this." He gave him the mask and he put it on himself.

"Alright…." He heard the whole conversation over there, he was just being silent since it seemed the two had a friendship in the making, he didn't want to break that especially since this guy had a lot to speak about manners.

The two wore the mask and started to train on their breathing a bit. Jojo had to go inside and get him a glass of water.

"For the whole day, Hold this glass of water upside down, If it falls then you failed, and you have to start all over again." Jojo told him, showing an example. He held the cup with his fingertips, and used hamon to stay there.

"W-What!? The whole day?! Are you kidding me-"

"If you don't do it, I won't teach you Kazuma." Jojo said, being stern, he remembered when Zeppeli told him that he would no longer teach him if he did not beat that zombie without spilling the wine.

"Fine." Kazuma held the water upright on his fingertips, and then flipped it upside down, It worked! The water was upside down and it wasn't even spilling

"Remember, that mask will cut off any air if you stop breathing hamon-like, You'll have that on for as long as it takes for you to start breathing hamon naturally."

Kazuma was excited but at the same time he was going to remain calm as he would show Aqua and the others.

Jojo thought of a great idea. "After lunch why don't we go on a quest?" He asked.

"Yeah that sounds good, We can test this hamon out on some giant toads maybe." He said, as he would go inside of the Mansion, and now Jojo and Kazuma separated ways.

Kazuma went on to show his own tricks towards the three there.

When he got there, he had then been ridiculed because of the mask he was wearing

"Hah what is that! That looks super dumb on you Kazuma! That mask!" Aqua yelled out while yelling at the others to get their attention. Kazuma grew an anger vein there, and he almost lost his breathing, but then he remembered…

"Hey Aqua, check this out." He showed his glass of water that was upside down but at the same time it wasn't spilling.

Aqua looked quite perplexed, and so did Megumin who was fascinated by this even though she wasn't asked to see it yet, so was Darkness

"H-H-H-H-H-H-How did you do that!? What type of black magic-" Aqua said out loud making a commotion, Megumin's face doing the same as well

"It's that hamon technique that Jojo taught us. Heh! Now I'm a step ahead of you guys! Can't do this!" He bragged tooting his own horn but he was keeping check that he wouldn't get his breathing messed up

"That hamon is quite something! It might be just as good as explosion magic! But the path of explosions will prevail all!" Megumin was trying to keep composure, this was super cool! It was better than any party trick she'd seen.

 _With Jojo_

Jojo went into Eris' room, he hadn't spoke to her since yesterday. He wanted to spend more time with the person he came here with, they were supposed to do this quest more than anything else.

"Say Eris." He said, going into the room

"Yes Jojo?"

"Where is the Devil King?"

"Far from here…I don't know how far but we'll get there eventually. We just need to get stronger."

"We're going on a quest by the way." He said smiling before looking over what she was reading

"What are you reading?" he asked her.

"Nothing really, Just a book of magic and the other book there is an encyclopedia for things in this world, we'll have to be very prepared for everything you know?" She said

Jojo smiled and then said "Well let's go have lunch Eris." He knelt down and read the book with her, it seemed he was getting close but Eris didn't mind. She mostly felt this as friendship.

Kazuma shivered where he was at. _What was that? I felt like something was just stolen from me_

"What's the mask for?" Eris asked

"Well it's to breathe hamon well."

"Oh! Like your grandson used!" Eris said remembering Joseph's training with Lisa Lisa.

"He used this before? Wow that's quite something, well that's good. Someone named Joseph Speedwagon came and sold us these masks." He said to them

"Eh...? Isn't that the same name as…" She looked just as confused as Jojo himself.

"Yeah! It is! Quite odd yes!"

With that the group would go towards the guild and get some food there to eat, It seemed that no one accepted the Flyer they had earlier for some odd reason, and with that they just ate, it seemed Jonathan scared off any guys who wanted to get with the cute goddess and the girls would be afraid of Jojo's build.

With that after eating they checked out the quest bulletin board.

 **To Be Continued**

 **STATS!**

Esidisi

 **Strength: A**

 **Health: 40,000 (S)**

 **Magic-Pow: A**

 **Dexterity: B**

 **Agility: A**

 **Intelligence: A**

 **Luck: E**

Joseph Speedwagon

 **Strength: D**

 **Health: 1,000 (F)**

 **Magic-Pow: E**

 **Dexterity: D**

 **Agility: D**

 **Intelligence: B**

 **Luck: A**


	10. Chapter 10

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing On This Wonderful World!

 **Hi I'm back! There hasn't been many questions throughout today. So let's just get a move on the story!**

As they were looking towards the bulletin board, something odd had happened. As a familiar friend of Darkness had appeared, it was the theif, Chris! With this, this caused a commotion. With both Eris and Chris.

"W-W-Wait why are you!?" They both said at the same time, being the same person but at the same time changing personality a bit they were really confused on why they were here together at the same time

Jojo, Kazuma, Aqua, Darkness and Megumin were to look confused at the two as they suddenly made a commotion, and before Aqua made her first one today as well!

 _Wow, someone made a commotion before Aqua did, now that's a record for that useless goddess._ Kazuma thought to himself, not wanting Aqua to start something but he needed to get that off of his chest.

"What's wrong, Eris?" Jojo asked

"Yeah Chris, you're usually not this loud unless when I…" He looked at Jonathan and decided to keep quiet, knowing this guy's character he wouldn't appreciate him doing something very bad to a woman. _Wow, this guy has made me think about what I say, and I just met him!_

The two stood next to each other, it seemed the problem was obvious here. And before they decided to pick a quest, they had then explained to them.

"W-Well….We're the same person…This is what confuses us, why are both of us here if…" This was quite the predicament and there didn't seem to be a reason why and they couldn't go back into the afterlife to ask what this was.

"Wow…No wonder why you knew a lot about this world, Eris." Jojo said, smiling at the goddess then to the theif

"Well nice to meet you, Chris. I'm Jonathan, Jonathan Joestar." He said, smiling at her as he had then looked at everyone who would also introduce themselves.

"Huh…this is quite odd, I've never heard of duplication Magic." Megumin said, perplexed on why this was happening, She didn't know however that she was a goddess, Eris that was.

"Wait a minute, so you were here, In this world a lot longer than us?! Why didn't you help us from the start!" Aqua started to get angry, to feel as if one of the first people they met and the person that introduced them to darkness was someone she was close to in terms of being a goddess.

"Huh…Maybe that's why in the past few days, I couldn't try and go back there. At the same time, I couldn't use my old abilities…Because you're here." Chris said

"Same goes for me, I thought I could switch back to being you but I couldn't when I first arrived here." The two seemed to be close to each other, being the same person it was only natural for them.

The blue haired hero, decided to stand up after they explained this. "Then, Chris, you should be a part of our team then!" Jojo proposed, his natural self thinking that it would be a good idea to have Chris on a team.

"Hmmmm…I'll think about it, I didn't plan on trying to get this close to you guys.." Chris said.

"What I don't understand is…" Darkness said as she had then gone towards her friend "Why haven't you told me about this side of you! You dress as a priest of our religion!" She said to her. For some reason, for none of them it didn't tick that Chris/Eris would be the Goddess

"Ah…Well you see..I didn't want you to treat me any differently if I said I was in a position like that…I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you Darkness, you even told me you were part of the dustiness family and I didn't even show that part of myself." Chris looked down a bit sad that she did do that she did feel ashamed for doing so.

"Ah well now, we're going to try and go on a quest, We'll do a difficult one, since Kazuma here wants to test out his hamon!" The muscly blue haired hero said, his hands going behind his head, pulling a small and subtle pose.

"Hamon? Anyways, What is with those masks on your faces you two? They look like you're going to get poisoned by gas." She said to them

"It's to control our hamon, look at what I can do now!" kazuma was still fascinated by this, as he held the cup with water inside upside down.

"Whoa! Cool! You gotta teach me that!" Chris said, winking at him.

"Well we should now get along then, we should go find a quest we could do." Jonathan said. "Why don't we do 2 quests so that the split off isn't too diminishing on us as a total?" He asked

Kazuma felt confident, the new chapter in his adventure was starting now, it seemed he wouldn't have many hardships anymore. It's been a while since he did get in trouble for something. As they went, to do this. Someone bursted into the Guild door, catching everyone there's attention

"Satou Kazuma!" A black haired woman with 2 knights next to her yelled out.

 _Oh no._ Kazuma thought. "Hm what do you need?"

"I believe this is your doing, but a huge amount of undead has appeared near a forest, it seems to be defending the forest for some odd reason, but right now the whole forest has been surrounded by a thousand undead or so." She said

Kazuma _Immediately_ glared at Aqua "I swear! I didn't do anything this time! I didn't even go far from the city since we got back from the hotsprings! I swear! I didn't Kazuma! Believe me! KAzuma! Please! Kazumaaa!" Aqua already started to tear up, but kazuma just glared at her with the look that he didn't believe her, he just looked even more menacing with the mask on.

He then remembered what was going to happen, he realized that Hamon was very useful against the undead. He was then going to do this.

"I don't know who did this but we'll take the quest on show us the way." He said towards Sena, the prosecutor.

"Alright…But…who is this?" She asked looking at the huge man there, who's muscles could make anyone cry for mercy.

"Hello, I'm Jonathan Joestar." He said to her

"Jonathan Joestar? What an odd name, nonetheless we have to go!" She said, making them go towards the forest, the whole group followed, even Chris who previously never did this before.

"Your party has grown increasingly strong Satou Kazuma." Sena remarked during their walk, it took around 20 minutes but they finally got there.

Megumin looked very excited by this "I could use…my explosion magic…on all of these Undead, Mmmm It excites me just thinking about it, Kazuma!"

"Yes Yes, I'm Kazuma?" He asked.

Darkness looked escatic as well, she seemed to be enjoying this, she could fight all of these monsters while getting hurt at the same time.

Aqua had cracked her knuckles and was ready to use turn undead as fast as she could, but immediately the undead picked up her presence and then started to chase her. "AAHHHHH! KAZUMA HELP!" She yelled out.

Eris, Jojo, and Chris were just standing there as if they were about to get ready for it "Well…We should get a move on, Eris, please boost me. "Jojo said, as Eris made him glow a bright orange and now he was going to go on the zombies "Please stay close to me, Eris, Chris!" He said, wanting to keep them safe

It seems this was going to be quite the quest, Of course, Sena stood there and watched them do their work, she was observant on Kazuma but as well as this Jonathan Joestar character.

In the innermost layer of the forest, in the very center laid a stone mask, it seemed to be used. That means…a vampire was there

 **To Be Continued**

 **To Be Continued**

 **STATS!**

Chris

 **Strength: D**

 **Health: 5,000 (E)**

 **Magic-Pow: C**

 **Dexterity: A**

 **Agility: B**

 **Intelligence: B**

 **Luck: A**


	11. Chapter 11

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing On This Wonderful World

 **Hi I'm back! I see I got a lot of good readers here! So theres one question to answer, let me get right to that! Sorry this took way too long, since classes and stuff. Today I had a test in 3** **rd** **period which took me most of the class, 5** **th** **period we couldn't use our laptops. 7** **th** **period I'm working on a project! As I'm writing this It's almost the end of the school day**

 **Q/A (Equach): Also, will there be a moment where Jonathan gets to look at what he's descendants are doing? Like seeing Joseph Joestar dressed up as a lady, Jotaro doing his Ora ora ora, Josuke with his Dorarara, Giorno with his Muda Muda Muda and so on?**

 **A: Mmhm, Each other chapter or so, Jonathan will ask Eris about his descendants**

 **Q/A (Tryhard OG): Well if that were your writing style then sure,the concept pretty good 't get discouraged because this two fandom is underated.** **  
** **So Whammu wouldn't appear here then?**

 **A: I wont I had this idea really in my mind since I started to watch Konosuba, and Also. Whammu will appear. Just wait a bit~!**

 **Q/A: The resurection timeline is too fast,can you slow them a bit?**

 **A: It will be slowed It's alright.**

For Jonathan, Eris and Chris, fighting the undead weren't so hard. As Jonathan tried to group as many as he could up by having them be baited by Eris who's godlike aura attracted them, and with that he kept using Hamon overdrives to melt them off. He wasn't running out of breath anytime soon.

"Thank you for the help!" Jojo said to the goddess and the theif was helping her out as a few of the undead, were holding weapons. These were different from the normal undead, they seemed more sentient than before, and this time they seemed to have more than just instinct, as some of them tried to resist the charm of the goddesses both Aqua and Eris and tried to go for the stronger target.

Meanwhile with Kazuma and company they seemed to be having more trouble than ever. As Kazuma thought up of a plan. Trying to rally up as many undead as possible, but unlike before they were not all grouping up to try and get aqua now they were trying to get the power sources such as Megumin, and Darkness, who was enjoying me

"Ah Finally! I'm being attacked! I knew that being a very good girl would make them do what I wanted~!" Darkness yelled out as with her new found accuracy she could hit a few undead but more than enough had ambushed her.

"You huge pervert!" Kazuma yelled, as he was yelling his breathing got a bit irregular and with that he started to see that air cut off from his mask. "!" He was in a lot of surprise currently as he had then ran away from the undead, even if they were following, he tried to get back in the way of breathing hamon.

Jonathan saw this as they were about to intersect paths, and he yelled at Kazuma "Kazuma! Do not think about breathing that way! Irregular breathing can make it worse if you think about it! Just do it!" He scolded, though as he did, he looked for the cup of water he had, and it was untouched, as if none of it spilled even while he was running and out of hamon

"He's gotten used to hamon so quickly…" Jojo said, as he had then yelled. "Hamon Overdrive!" And took cake of the undead following his group. He ran deeper into the forest with Eris and Chris, who were helping him out. He saw that Darkness was on the ground being trampled. "Hamon overdive!" And with that he killed the undead that were there.

"I Don't think these are undead…even so.." Jonathan was taken aback as she was not hurt at all, she seemed to be enjoying it. Almost ecstatic!

"Snap out of it! Snap out of it Darkness-san!" He yelled out. Shaking her, she seemed to just look at him entranced

"This is no room to be dazed nor enjoying ourselves!" He scolded, he needed all the firepower and people that he had to defeat them. As he was taking care of them, he wanted to know what was causing these undead to come to life, it wasn't making sense. They knew how to use weapons, make half hearted decisions and such. It was making him confused, maybe in the middle there would be a clue to help this out, this would help him out.

As he running, he was met with Both Aqua, Kazuma and Megumin who were running away from being overrun by the undead. "Kazuma!" He yelled out, and subconsciously…

The two got into a pose! "Kazuma! Follow my lead!" He ran right to the undead that was following them, had then looked at Kazuma who he predicted could tell what he was going to say due to luck.

And both of them said "Take this! Double Spread Sendo Hamon overdrive!" They both yelled out and with that the zombies there were gone, and somehow. It spread throughout the other zombies there. It seemed because of the very damp air that was there, it was quite humid very humid. Why was that, the tiny amount of hamon was enough to kill the zombies in the area as well.

"Good job Kazuma, you're getting a hang of this!" He said, as they got to the middle, now running there.

With that the whole group saw that the middle was empty, the sky was showing that there was nothing in the sky either. Though there was an exception in the middle, they saw something a mask. A stone mask

Jojo looked very scared, rather more angry than scared as well. "The stone mask…it exists here as well."

Aqua, and Eris looked scared as well, and for different reasons

"Huh Aqua, what's this about?" Megumin asked, when she asked she tried running away and with that Kazuma grabbed her collar

"Oi..Aqua, what the hell is this?" He asked threatning her, though Jojo stopped his fear and glared at Kazuma "That is no way you should treat a woman."

"Waaaaahhhhh! I'm sorry! I know what happened here…" A flashback came along

 _You see, while I was practicing with Megumin with explosion magic, even if they said not to I still wanted it to happen! In this forest, we found a small cave and inside was a pillar with a stone man there, in a pillar, as well as many masks. Megumin and I thought they were deadly so we blew it up, except for a mask I tried taking home but was scared of it! So I left it here._

"AGGGHHHH ITS ALWAYS LIKE THIS!" Kazuma yelled out as he tried to pinch her cheeks as hard as he could, Jojo scolded him once more. "Kazuma! That's enough!" he yelled out, before going to Aqua

"Well was there anyone here?" He tried to make sense out of this…

But in a sudden twist!

Wham! A sound of eye beams had pierced Jonathan on his legs, he knelt down, and his breathing was irregular. He was choking. He calmed down and used hamon to make his leg better.

"Who's there!" He yelled out.

And in, another person came in, It was a vampire!

"Oh? You can get back up again!?" He asked, it was a blonde man

"Wait a minute." Kazuma said, and the others in the party except Jonathan knew

"Keith!?" They asked

"Do you know him?" Jojo asked

"Yeah I know him. He's a friend of mine!" Kazuma said

"Oh…"

 **To Be continued**

 **STATS!**

Vampire Keith

 **Strength: B**

 **Health: 12,500 (C)**

 **Magic-Pow: A**

 **Dexterity: A**

 **Agility: A**

 **Intelligence: B**

 **Luck: E**


	12. Chapter 12

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing On This Wonderful World

 **Not much questions asked here again, so just enjoy!  
** "We can't just hurt him!" Kazuma said "He's our friend, if we kill him…" The others looked away, at the sight of this they didn't want to accept the low amount of options here.

Jojo could understand what they wanted. They didn't want to kill him. He could understand, he couldn't kill his own friend if he wanted to. He didn't even kill those thugs as they had families back then. Using that Joestar mind, he thought of something.

Kazuma was thinking at the same time as Jojo, and the two there had an idea spark in their head

"Aqua/Eris!" The two yelled out to their respective goddess. It seemed they had the same idea. The mask just gave them these powers right? Meaning...

"Aqua/Eris. You two can purify things, and that means this is a demon like power, and that means you can take away the power of the stone mask on his brain!" Unlike Kazuma, who's sentence ended there Jojo had more to say

"The stone mask penetrates the brain, and with that it changes the person and turns them into a vampire, I haven't thought of a way on how to reverse the effects of the stone mask other than with your help!" Jojo didn't learn enough about hamon to know all the effects so he would have to do with this right now.

Darkness panted at the vampire there "The thought of someone as scrawny and normal as him being able to overtake me, seems kind of a…hah…hah…" She said, as both Jojo and Kazuma looked at Darkness awkwardly.

"Darkness, snap out of it!" Jojo said, he noticed the flaws of these people here and knew that this was going to be a hassle, when there would be times of need they could at the least be depended on.

Darkness didn't snap out of it and charged forth into battle. Of course, like she knew it she was overtaken quite quickly. Missing her first swing just barely she had tried to hit him, and try to swing at him to make him disabled.

"Darn it! Come on guys we gotta go!" Kazuma yelled dragging Aqua

"Kazuma! Kazumaaa! Don't drag me!" She yelled out, and with that Jonathan, Eris and Chris went out as well.

"W-Wait…What about me?" Megumin asked, with Kazuma looking behind "Moral support!" He said, he didn't want to use her for now she could kill someone with that explosion, and none of them here wanted to die right now! 

"Aagh! Fine!" Megumin felt a bit betrayed that she just had to sit here and just watch them do their fights, she didn't want to just stand here she had to be useful! But her explosions….She sulked a bit and watched them, as she would try and get close.

When they got close, Eris and Aqua both tried to use their own techniques of purification, though they fight a bit the two gods had the same technique, it didn't seem to work for now, but they saw.

"Agh! You damn arch-priests!" Keith yelled, his vampire powers giving him a new found evil in his heart, he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, and revive from wounds he would get hit from! What was he supposed to be afraid of? The stronger heros!? He was stronger than them now!

Though they were not very involved, Sena and the guards watched with Megumin, looking at the fight. "This is…rather interesting….I've never seen someone be turned into a vampire by a stone mask before…We'll have to retrieve that stone mask." Sena told herself, watching the fighters fight.

Keith obviously had the idea of getting away right now. And with that he did, by using an adventurer technique to blind them. "Vision Steal!" He yelled out and a bright light illuminated between them, as the heros there were blinded he got away and found a victim to subdue.

"Now I don't want you to touch me at all." He said, now holding Sena in a choke hold almost, keeping her hostage with his hands almost trying to dig into her neck. "Hm, don't want me to kill her huh? Then get away from me!" The forest was deep enough and covered enough where it might as well be night time here, that's how deep it was.

"Guh!" Sena tried to get away and saw that the guards protecting her, had died. It seemed they were torn into three.

Kazuma and friends were no longer dealing with the same person as before, but just a corpse of a person possessed by a demon here. "…Those guards…" Jojo said "Had a family too! Do you have no shame!" He yelled out as he wanted to kill him, he tried running forward and then Kazuma grabbed his shoulder.

"Shhhh." He said pointing behind Keith.

"God Blow!" Aqua yelled out. As she had punched the warrior vampire in the head, knocking him out as well. He passed out, and half of his body was becoming the same color as it was before, some of the vampiric infection was destroyed.

"I'll purify the rest of him.." Eris said as she had put her hands over him, while Aqua drew a magic circle.

"God will forgive you for this sin, at the same time. There will be none that will possess you any longer. So please, remove the vampiric infection that has infected this man." Aqua said, there she goes again, acting like a completely different infection.

"Yes, With the vampiric infection that has infected Jonathan's life and he cannot escape, please leave this world. Reverse the effects." Eris also added, and with that Keith was being purified. Though there was one question with this.

"How did Aqua get behind Keith? People turned into vampires has the intuition and at the same time, the senses stronger than I can ever overcome. So how?"

As they were finished, Aqua had then explained. "Eris and I could have done it ourselves, as gods. Our eyes aren't affected by something as simple as that. But I had more power in this group, so Eris might have not hurt him so much."  
With that being said, the group looked at Sena. Who looked quite angry. "I was not involved in this!" She yelled out. "And look at these dead men they-" Aqua started to resurrect them, they could have killed keith and brought him back although that wouldn't remove his vampiric curse. But now he was back to normal.

With that being said, the group headed back with Jonathan carrying Keith on his back.

"Sooo, What's our reward now?" Kazuma asked, it seemed to pipe interest between Aqua and Megumin Darkness seemed to enjoy how quickly she was subdued by Keith.

"What an experience!" She said out loud

Eris, had sweatdropped, as Chris followed them back "Man aren't you guys quite the group, well I'll just help collect that sweet sweet reward, and I'll be going then!" Chris said, as they arrived back at the guild, putting Keith down at a bench who would receive his punishment later, when he would wake up.

"For your help with that forest. Kazuma and his group, you all receive, 2 Million Eris!" It seemed the group cheered, of course they dealt with around a thousand or so Undead there.

Jojo sighed in relief it was over, but there was more to come "They seem oddly happy about this." Jojo said watching them, he was still a gentleman he didn't let money get to his feelings.

"But Kazuma." Jojo asked

"Yeah?"

"Where is the cup of water?" He asked, and with that Kazuma's face paled. He realized, that he might have spilled the water.

Taking it out, he prayed and prayed that it wasn't spilled he took out the cup from his jacket and with that the water was…

Not spilled! He was happy

"Huzzah! I did it!" He yelled out, though his excitement was enough to cause his breathing to become irregular. And with that he choked a bit, and with that the cup had spilled.

"….." He felt a sense of defeat he felt before. Ah yes when he first came here, nothing would work out for him would it.

Jojo sighed. "At the least it's sunset. Good job Kazuma." He commemorated, didn't make it to the end of the day but it seemed that he learned enough Hamon to teach himself at the least.

With that Kazuma knew he was a new level and then checked his card. "Oh! Hamon…Is here now!" He checked it off, and with that his DNA changed again _DNA change sequence activate!_

With that his breathing was done, and it was perfect in hamon, now all he had to do was learn how to utilize it in many ways

"Jojo, look on your adventurer card, Hamon is there now!" Kazuma said, and with that he checked out the said card.

Looking at it, he found Hamon there. "What about it?" He asked

"Well here." He guided him on how to use the points he accumulated over his quests and fights to master hamon, with that Jonathan felt the change in his breathing it was deeper, he learned how to control his hamon very well.

"What the…" He felt different

 _Now was of course not the time, for rest as someone was approaching the city once more. The old foe they fought. It was time for the rematch, he stepped on and approached the city again. The buff man, with odd clothes, white hair and a hat. Eisdisi!_

 **To Be continued**

Stats

Hamon-Master Kazuma

 **Strength: C**

 **Health: 6,500 (D)**

 **Magic-Pow: A**

 **Dexterity: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Intelligence: B**

 **Luck: A**


	13. Chapter 13

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing On This Wonderful World!

 **Hi! Sorry, this is going to be late again, because of how class works. So yeah, I'm getting busier until June then I'll be constantly posting 2 times a day.**

 **You know, I was thinking that Megumin and Darkness didn't have enough role in the story so I'm gonna give them some recognition!**

 **Q/A: How does Esidisi know Jonathan?**

 **A: I would go for an excuse like All Joestars are recognizeable as Joestars. But no, The devil king told him about Jonathan and how he could get back at Joseph by killing his Grandfather.**

Unlike Before Esidisi knew not to just stand there and wait for them to spot him, and as they would be defenseless he snuck into the town looking like a villager that he killed and took over the body of a few days ago. Esidisi of course, had no idea how the town looked like so he had to ask a lot of people where the guild was.

After an hour or so he arrived in the said guild area. He was sure that Jonathan and his party would be here, he would take care of him now and the goddesses as well, maybe that Kazuma guy too. He had a sudden realization that his sudden plans and involvement was just like that bastard Joseph Joestar.

 _Soon enough Joestar, Goddesses I'll become a god of this world. Soon enough when I kill you right here right now. Heh, I have an idea as well!_ The idea he had thought of was to pretend he was a good guy to get close to Kazuma and others and try and get himself close before killing all of them while they were asleep.

When he went inside of the Guild, there were a couple of different faces there. Warriors of those he killed as well _That goddess, might have been resurrecting all of these guys while I was gone. Damn that goddess she knows all too well and too many techniques. My burning veins can beat all._

With Jojo and the Others

Jojo and Kazuma took off their masks to eat. This was a big help to them as now people could learn Hamon, though it seemed to be a skill not everyone could learn, maybe Jonathan would have to do that thing with his finger every time someone wanted to Learn hamon, what a scary idea. He could never do that himself.

Jonathan, the blue haired hero, was still scolding Aqua a bit for her own selfishness, as right after the two got their hamon abilities, she had an argument with Luna about things, and with that the buff man gave her a scolding that was both stern yet gentlemanly. "Aqua you're a person of high status! If you act like that no one will ever take you seriously as someone who has high class! You should fix up your act a bit." Jonathan realized it that he changed a bit, he wasn't as shy as before. He was only shy when he was around new people he wouldn't talk much but his gentlemanly demeanor wouldn't change.

Megumin was sulking a bit, it seemed everyone got to have fun with their own misfits, and with that she sulked, they were next to a window, and she saw something quite odd. She was now not paying attention to what was happening with them, but rather she was paying attention to a golden shine being pointed at her "What…Is that?" she asked herself, as soon as she noticed someone there. The shine disappeared, that wasn't her imagination

"Ah Guys…I think someone's watching us." She said to them.

"Huh Who is?" Kazuma asked "I don't see anyone."

"While I was looking out the window, there was some bright yellow light there, and when it noticed I was looking directly at it, it disappeared. I think someone Is watching me." She said

"Maybe you're just being a bit paranoid Megumin." Aqua told to reassure her

Darkness however had her own thoughts with this _Oh my, a man watching me from far away using his lecherous grin to stare at my body at all times…not bad…not bad at all~_

Kazuma turned towards Darkness who had a blush on her face, at the least Jonathan didn't see it. "You're turned on right now aren't you?" He asked her in a stern yet comedic face

"I-I am not." She responded with

With that a male villager appeared in front of their table. He gave a gentle smile and asked

"You're Kazuma right?" He asked.  
"Can you help me a bit with something please sir?" He also added

"Who are you?" Kazuma asked, his danger senses were a bit high at this man for him to go specifically towards him.

"O-Oh I'm…." He stuttered a bit before Kazuma realized something was wrong, why would someone hesitate this much on asking him a question

"I'm a farmer! I need your help! You see-" He was then stopped there by Kazuma

"You see. You don't have to go right up to me to ask help you can put a quest up there in the bulletin near Luna. And other adventurers would come and accept it." Kazuma knew something was wrong but he couldn't put his hand into it, who was this man.

"Ah I see…I'll go then…" The old man left. He left the guild and then never came back after that to bother them

"Huh...That was weird." Kazuma thought that there might be someone targeting them, of course there was that thing with Megumin now that old man who was trying to bait him into something. Now it's quite odd. Well probably nothing.

 _Back to Esidisi_

 _Damn he got me, That Kazuma boy is smarter than I thought, I should have studied more of this world before coming here but now I'm here, I'll have to get him someway somehow._ Esidisi tried thinking of an idea and it hit him! He was going to have to do an assassination, though he would have to do it so quickly with them not many would realize with it. _No That isn't my style, why do I the burning king have to hide! I should just kill him!_

 _Back to Jojo and the gang_

The group had left, all of them seemed to be a bit tired from that day, and with that the two Hamon users were now wearing their masks and training their breathing

"We should try and figure out how to use the hamon in the best way." Kazuma said to Jonathan.

"Well..Hamon can be conducted in water…metal.." And the two had their conversation, but it seemed that there was someone out there. It was someone again, the one watching Megumin

Megumin had just walked along side them, while having a small conversation with Darkness as she tried having her snap out of the delusion of being stalked to be a good thing, and with that she felt something pierce her, Something small, but at the same time big enough to make a remarkable wound

"?! AGH!" She yelled out as she had fell on the ground as a Big needle had stuck on her neck, not enough to break her neck but stabbing it through, long enough that the tip had shown up on the other side, and she was bleeding. She fell down, and tried to cope with the pain.

The others noticed

"Megumin!" Darkness said first, before everyone else had turned around and with that they saw her there, laying with something golden stabbing her "What is that?" Jonathan asked as he pulled it out, and blood started to stream from both wounds.

Kazuma and Darkness were on a look out now "Who's there?! Where the hell are you!" Kazuma yelled out as he was always the one dying but now it wasn't him, it was Megumin he really felt bad. Darkness also pulled out her sword and stared at the person there, she couldn't help but get turned on at the situation but she was still angry and it was a mix of emotions for her

"I'll murder you!" She yelled out

Eris and Aqua started to heal her up and fix the wounds before she died. "Phew…" they both said before Aqua turned away and tried to give herself more credit than Eris because of that darn pride of hers.

Megumin passed out from the pain it was as if she used explosion, because of the healing they did for her she didn't start to have a fever, or start to have pneumonia.  
"Come on we have to go quickly or he might shoot us too!" Jojo yelled and the group followed.

"What was that?" Jojo asked before quickly carrying Megumin back to the mansion

"It was this." Darkness said, holding out the sharp thick needle that was inside of Megumin's neck, It was a crimson red, mixing with the shining dawn color of the needle.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Stats**

Esidisi

 **Strength: A**

 **Health: 75,000 (S)**

 **Magic-Pow: S**

 **Dexterity: A**

 **Agility: B**

 **Intelligence: S**

 **Luck: C**


	14. Chapter 14

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing On This Wonderful World!

 **Hi I'm back! I've said this before I believe, but I do want people like Megumin and Darkness to have a bigger role in this story than just people who are with Kazuma y'know?**

Megumin had a dream, as she was passed out she was in a world. She was in a parallel world, where Kazuma, Aqua, Darkness, Eris, Jonathan, and everyone else she knew wasn't there. It was scary. She was surrounded by clouds, clouds of those she feared people stronger than her, people who had power over her.

"Explosion!" Megumin yelled out, no explosion came. Did her magic not work here!? Wait…where was her staff?! With that she started to be chased, and with that she ran away from the clouds of people who she feared. The gloomy looking clouds with a murderous glare on her were chasing her, enough to scare her.

"Ahhh! Kazuma! Kazuma! Aqua! Darkness!" She yelled out, "Why is this happening?!" She yelled out again in her dream, as she did. But the dream took a turn as she had then saw her Staff. It was far away, and she started to chase it, going right after it. After she did, she reached towards the light more, and with that, reaching the bright white light she reached her staff, after holding it. It had fused within her. When it fused within her she was scared but it didn't feel odd, It felt as if she were more complete now.

"Exploooosion!" She yelled out, and with that an explosion was made with the tips of her fingers, at what she pointed. _This dream became cooler!_

Going back to what she feared, she touched the said cloud now fearless, and she heard a click. Of a detonator. And with that it exploded. She was confused, why this happened and kept doing it, she was testing her new explosion powers out here.

While she was doing so, she felt something strong coming up, she kept doing and it exploded. With that she opened her eyes

"!" She was in surprised, she was sweaty, and around her were Aqua, Darkness, Kazuma, Jonathan, and Eris.

"Thank god!" Kazuma yelled out.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked

"A whole day." Aqua responded

"What…happened?" She asked

"While we were walking home…someone had hit you with this. The golden needle, we have it to the authority, and they tested it out. It seems to be some other-worldly metal." They said.

Aqua had then noticed something, but she didn't say anything the others wouldn't see it. _What is this? Theres another type of energy pulsating out of her, It's strong. But what is it?_

Eris had then felt the energy too, she was a bit weary on its legitimacy but she knew what it was now. She talked about this with Jonathan the same day…

 _5 hours ago…_

"Eris?" Jonathan asked

"Yes Jojo?" She responded

"How are my descendants right now?" He asked, since time flowed differently it had not been just a few days since he died, it has been quite the amount of years since he had died in his own world.

"Right now, Your great grandson, and your grandson are fighting to find Dio."

"Dio!? What?! He's alive!?" Jonathan yelled out

"Yes…he was…." She responded with a gloomy tone

"How?!" He yelled out, he thought his job was finished but Dio didn't die…He failed….

"It's alright Jojo. Here take a look for yourself…" Eris had took her hand out and then put it on his chest, when she put it on his chest he could see a bright white before, being visioned from a slight distance away, He was in a desert like place, and there it was his descendant, his great grandson

" _Yare yare…You truly are the worst scum in history…." He said._

Jonathan could hear all of this. _Ah he fights for justice at the very least! I am happy_

" _What you did, cannot be paid back with money!" He yelled out_

With this Jonathan was confused, he was seeing the man levitate in the air and spasming a lot, What was this ability? It wasn't hamon! His breathing wasn't the right way! How! What was that?

" _ORA! ORAORAORAORAROAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAOROAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAAAH!" Yelled the teenager, and with that his job was finished.. "Here's your receipt."_

With that Jonathan saw the teenager leave and with that he receded from the vision, he had quite the experience there. It was obvious that his line of kindness ended with him, and it was also obvious that there was some ability he had that he couldn't see.

"How was it, Jojo?" Eris asked as she had then saw Jojo in quite the predicament as he was trying to figure something out

"Jojooo? Can you hear me?" Eris asked as she waved her hand out at him

Jojo snapped out of it and then looked at Eris "Eris, What ability does my Great Grandson have?"

"What do you mean?" Eris asked

"Well when I was there, I found out that he was beating up a man using some sort of invisible force, I couldn't see it, Nor hear it, I could just see its effects on people!"

"Oh that, Jojo, That's called a stand." Eris responded

"A stand?" Jonathan, the blue haired hero had tilted his head and sat down for the explanation.

"A stand is an ability that can be gained by birth, it is a manifestation of One's fighting spirit. As it also seems, Hamon can create one's stand as well. It cannot be seen by anything or anyone that Isn't a stand user…"

 _Back to Megumin and the others._

"Guys really! I'm fine I swear! I swear on my magic attacks!" Megumin yelled out as everyone who was worried for her, was now trying to check to see if she was okay or if she had any abnormalities within her mind to her everything seemed fine, and she was fine she ate the same, she could breathe the same, she had the same thoughts as well.

 _A few hours later._

Someone had knocked on the door of the mansion, the person that knocked was a blacked haired female, with a modest yet still visible bust and a big smile on her face

 _Today is the day I will settle my score with Megumin!_ The thought.

Jonathan opened the door. "Yes who is here?" He asked before a screech had gone out of the females mouth and she had then fell on the floor.

"W-Who are you! Wheres Megumin and the others!" She yelled out

"Megumin? She's in here!" The blue haired her had explained, it seemed she was scared of him, and that made him feel a tiny bit insecure, since most people always took note of his build when they first saw him.

Jonathan had stepped away from the door and out came the constrastly small girl there. "Oh, It's Yuyun." Megumin had her cat on her hand as she held it, Chomosuke. It meowed as Megumin asked "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to settle our sco-" Yuyun was cut off ",Hey! Don't do that! I wasn't done speaking yet!" She yelled out, it was obvious that Megumin didn't want her here, and tried to get her away but of course, she was going to try and duel her

"I just recovered from an Injury and it's sunset already so please." She said to her trying to get off her back

"Please!" She held the door and tried to open it, now the two girls were trying to use their own forces on the door and with that Yuyun won! She had the advantage when it came to strength, but when the door was forced open Megumin came out and then plopped on her breasts, promptly before getting angry.  
"Ah Geez what the hell is with this bust!" She yelled out before promptly having a slapping fight with it she was obviously displeased at it.

Jonathan saw this and decided to put an end to it, as he separated the two

"Megumin! She is our guest! Be more respectful to her!" Jonathan looked a bit angry and stern at the same time, diluting all the strength out of Megumin's body

"Y-yes." She said before going away and having Yuyun catch up.

"Fine let's have a duel." Megumin said to Yuyun as they went out the door, now the fight was going to start!  
"Horray!" She said out loud before following her "Time I'll beat you!" Yuyun had went right in for a magical punch right towards her, but something stopped her when she got close. As if an invisible force was protecting her

"W-What?" She asked before being blown away.

"What are you doing?" asked Megumin

"I didn't do anything! You suddenly blew me away!" she said. Megumin was a bit distracted, and then she noticed the arm that was sticking out of her "A-AH! AHHH!" She yelled out and everyone came

"What's wrong!?"

 **To Be Continued**

Stats!

 _ **Stand Master**_ Megumin

 **Stand: ?**

 **Destructive Power: ?**

 **Range: ?**

 **Speed: ?**

 **Precision: ?**

 **Durability: ?**

 **Development Potential: ?**

Yuyun

 **Strength: C**

 **Health: 5,000 (E)**

 **Magic-Pow: B**

 **Dexterity: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Intelligence: B**

 **Luck: C**


	15. Chapter 15

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing On This Wonderful World!

 **Hi I'm back! So it looks like until school is over, this will be the normal upload time for each chapter. I've been steadily been making the chapters just a bit longer. I'm also going to be trying to upgrade my writing by adding more detail…buuut that isn't a promise!**

 **Q/A: (Jk) A bit early to even be called a master don't you think?**

 **A: It's just a title, kinda like how Koichi was named a stand master after just unlocking his stand? Kinda like that!**

Wide pupils, quivering lips, the ghostly silent night as well. The two there who were out in a duel were both not just speechless but terrified. Yuyun, because she felt a force she had never felt before while fighting Megumin, it was as if a brick wall was there then to just keep her away from hitting Megumin. And the Stand user herself, the crimson eyed loli (Or some might say, But they don't live that far when they say that to her face).

Megumin clenched the grass, as she thought that someone or something was possessing her. She started to shiver, and with that shivering she could feel her mind numbing, as if she was losing sensibility and was becoming senile. The weather felt great at this current situation, but her numbness in her mind made it as if there were a vent, which was sucking the feeling out. Fear was surrounding her.

Before they were both speechless, they made a scream of youngsters who went too far and curiosity had gotten them hurt. Out came the rest of them, and the friends of Megumin split up to go towards either the Loli or her rival. Jonathan, and Eris had gone towards Yuyun and Kazuma with company had also decided to go towards Megumin to comfort her.

"Are you alright?" Kazuma asked, in a casual tone, there were lots of describable situations in which nothing was there but it was still scary for Megumin

"T-T-T-Theres a…" Stuttered Megumin, she clenched the ground as she could see the arm there, and she could feel something wanting her, wanting it to be used

"Theres a what…?" Darkness asked, the busty and masochistic blonde warrior spoke up, she never saw her friend like this before, it was as if she became a noodle.

"Theres a demon inside of me…" She responded to the question, her eyes focused on the dark grass, the freshly cut grass made it a bit itchy to sit with a skirt but she fear overran her feelings.

The dark sky didn't make things any better, its ghostly feeling since this mansion had no neighbors only illuminated the surroundings, no people, no houses just field and more field.

Kazuma sighed, this seemed easy enough to solve since they did have a goddess she could most likely cure her of this possession. "Aqua." He commanded, just in a casual tone instead of a commander's tone. He lifted up his hand and waited for her to do what he thought she would.

"Right," she lifted her hand in a motion as if only her hand was going to descend, bending her wrist downwards before yelling out, "possession release!" and with that she put her fingers right in front of Megumin's hat, the oversized hat almost meant for a witch.

Megumin glowed a bright blue, a blue brighter than a light from up close, it blinded Kazuma a bit as the brightness was that intense, but as it glowed and glowed more, it didn't do anything. Suddenly stopping and turning the area dark aqua received her own verdict of the situation.

Turning towards Kazuma, she put her hand on his shoulder to turn him towards her "There isn't anything possessing Megumin." She said "Though I did sense something from her, there's an extra energy source," She shook her head in confusion a bit before adding on, "I sensed it earlier, but didn't say anything about it."

 _With Jojo, Eris and Yuyun._

"Are you alright?!" Asked the blue haired hero. He had his eyes straight at Yuyun's eyes which were a bit fearful but more analytic than anything.

The black haired magician shook her head. "I'm fine, but Megumin…." She had a pause with her own sentence before adding more to the said sentence. "she has something that's invisible! It's stopping me from hitting her! She might be possessed by an invisible demon!" Yuyun proposed pointing at her.

Yuyun wanted to help her rival, they were friends but she considered her a rival, if anything were to happen to her rival then of course she would be very distraught, and confused on what to do. She did do this a lot, if she lost a big part of her lifestyle, what would be able to replace that? Not much, Yuyun's head began to cloud with all sorts of thoughts.

Jojo looked at Eris and motioned for an explanation as he moved his eyes towards Megumin then back, he obviously wanted the goddess to have something, he couldn't help her.

Eris thought about, analyzed with her mind, thinking like a computer. She then realized. "I see…Megumin…" She was careful about her words, looking down at the dark green grass that was well cut she was choosing her words, even if they were simple a false assumption might lead to disaster.

"Yes…Megumin has a stand!" She told Jonathan before going towards Kazuma and company, quickly walking as if she were on the verge of running.

"A stand? How does she have one? Didn't you say that Stand users have to be born one? Why can she only feels hers now?" Jonathan asked, the blue haired hero followed.

The brown haired adventurer turned to see the buff blue haired hero behind him. He got a bit scared and jumped back comedicly. "Whoa!"

 _How the hell did he sneak up on me like that? That's embarrassing, I even have a thief skill that makes me sense enemies!_

Eris knelt down and looked eye to eye with Megumin who was lost in her forest of thoughts.

"Megumin!" She yelled out trying to get her attention, and the attention should be working, as she slapped her face lightly, the sound making everyone hopeful that she could feel that and come back with her senses.

"…Yes?" Megumin asked, as the slap had brought her back to full senses. Her crimson eyes lighted up again, as if her soul had returned from the dead here.

"You are not possessed by a demon. You have gained a stand." Eris said, revealing the news. She was sure that explanation would be needed but in this lukewarm night, the conditions were right for giving a good story.

Yuyun soon followed near her, going next to Eris, kneeling down on the dark green grass as well.

"What's a stand?" The still fear-struck Megumin asked. Her hands shaking still, her lips quivering a bit.

"A stand is a manifestation of your fighting Spirit. Jonathan's descendant, has one." She added on, maybe the definition would be enough but someone who had the same thing as her.

"Now Jonathan, I did say that no one without a stand cannot see one. But I have a feeling there is a skill here. That can help us at the least see It's silhouette." Eris explained

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Kazuma asked

"She's talking about what's actually inside of Megumin, geez you idiot Kazuma." Aqua commented.

"I see….So what does this…stand do?" Darkness asked

"Well for now It's ability isn't figured out but it tries its hardest to subconsciously protect the user." Eris responded

Megumin regained her strength and with that she had then smiled at everyone "Thanks for helping me guys, and this stand thing…Let me try…." She had then thought really hard, making herself look like she was going to become a super saiyan by how she was clenching her hands and then had her legs bent a bit back.

"Here it is!" She said to them as her stand came out. It was a slightly humanoid stand in her eyes

"I'll describe it. It's seems to be around my height, It has a feminine body, while wearing my clothes, It's skin is a pale white, with eyes looking like Curved glass? Ah! It also has a spellbook…I wonder what's inside."

The stand opened up the spellbook and with that she had then grinned "Oh My! It's all sorts of explosion magic!" She yelled out happily.

"What are you going to call it?" Eris asked

"Well Of course, I'll call it…Hasubatku!"(It's Bakuhatsu (Explosion) Mixed around) She yelled out

"Weird name." Kazuma commented, with everyone there agreeing, what did that even mean?

"So It can make you use all types of explosion magic?" Asked Jonathan

"Mmmhm! Now let's test it out!"

 **To Be Continued**

Stats!

 ** _Stand Master_** Megumin

 **Stand: Hasubatku**

 **Destructive Power: A**

 **Range: ?**

 **Speed: ?**

 **Precision: ?**

 **Durability: ?**

 **Development Potential: A**


	16. Chapter 16

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing On This Wonderful World!

 **Hi I'm back! And I see someone had the same thought process as me, Kerrowe who thought it was gonna be Killer Queen, I thought the same thing and decided against it, since Only Kira can use Killer Queen right? It's gonna be a bit like Killer queen!**

 _In The Morning…_

"Okay! Hasubatku! Explooooooosion!" Megumin yelled out, in an open field. The sky was blue, and the sun was just out, but it was clearly day time, not sunrise. The wind was blowing in the open field, causing the bright green grass to flow in the same direction, Megumin was next to a skinny colony of trees to keep her shaded.

When the lightweighted girl had yelled out her signature name, her Staff Indeed made the explosion, but now. She could last longer! She felt herself get weak, but it seemed to be not enough for her to pass out and not be able to use explosion. "Yes…I can use explosion magic more!" She happily jumped out and looked at the spellbook her stand was holding out for her.

Right now, she was alone in this field. She had gotten up very early to go to this field and she was now by herself, as she was testing out her magic. "Yes!" Looking in the spellbook, she had found a spell that she could also use

"Replenish?" She asked. "It's a reverse explosion! Reversing the explosion's damage on objects that are not alive, and returning it as energy!" She happily said.

"Replenish!" She yelled out, and the multiple magic circles appeared, instead of the staff doing anything, it was her stand, the stand was motioning its hands spinning the hands around in a circle, and with that the explosion was reversed!

Megumin was very happy by this, and turned the page. "Eh…It's empty?!" She said, looking at the rest of the pages, they were empty! "What!?" She yelled out. "Why is there a full book, but at the same time there were only three pages filled?" She wondered. "What the…." _The three pages, were with the three spells she used, Explosion, Controlled-Explosion_ , _and Reverse Explosion. Earlier than this she used Controlled-explosion magic, it seemed to be an attack to only cause damage to be dealt to one thing with an explosion!_

Megumin sighed and then went back to the mansion, where she would meet the others there. Of course, she was going to show off her new explosion magic but she was a bit disappointed that she could only use 3 types of explosions, and that was 2 new ones and her normal explosion! As she went back, she smelled something, she smelled something burning. Fearing that her home which she cared for, she ran back and her fear had made the book glow, unlike the stand the book would orbit around her. "Eh What is it now?" She took the book and then as it finished with its shine she looked inside, flipping through the pages, and now the 4th page was filled!

"Blast Jump!?" She yelled out, and by accident the stand made an explosion at her feet, and with that she flew up, and at the direction she wanted to go there, and she was sure that she was going to fall, but this time, unlike the other times she's fell out of a high place, she could control her body a bit! She was falling through the sky but at the same time she had gotten her own control over where she would land! "Ah! I see what it is! Whoppieee! I've gotten so strong!" She yelled out. As she saw the mansion, It was on fire! She could see all the smoke that was there. And crashing into the window where the smoke seemed to be the most dense, she looked inside and yelled out

"Aqua!? Darkness!? Kazuma?! Jonathan?! Eris!?" She yelled out, and tried to look in every room, no one was there, and she kept running and running, before reaching the entrance chamber, and there it was. Esidisi, with Darkness, they were facing off. With Jonathan tending Aqua and Kazuma who both had severe burns in their arms and legs.

"No way…I'm a goddess of water…how could He be so strong!?" She yelled out, before facing her own fears, and then trying to face him before being stopped by Eris. "Don't kill yourself!"

"W-What in the world happened!?" Megumin asked in her own mind as she went to support Darkness. "Darkness!"she yelled out, the masochistic woman turned around and saw her friend.

"H-He's strong…Stronger than anything I've ever faced…Oh…Hahh…." She panted a bit, of course Esidisi was a bit confused by this. "Why are you happy!?" He yelled out.

 _While Megumin was out_

It was a normal day in the Mansion, Jonathan and Eris were the ones cooking today, and Kazuma, Aqua, and Darkness were out watching them, since Jonathan had ordered that they would watch them while they were cooking

" _I don't know how you go on without being able to cook but you should be able to cook! It saves money, and it teaches you basic survival skills!" He commanded, with Eris agreeing with him, of course the duo of Kazuma and Aqua complained, but Darkness seemed Compliant._

While they were cooking, someone had knocked on the door, Kazuma went to go get it, and it was a homeless man "Please…do you have any food?" The old man asked

"Yes we do, But…." He was a bit hesitant in letting a random guy in his house, just for food. "Jonathan theres a homeless man here, he wants some food!" He yelled out, to let Jojo know.

The blue haired hero came in and smiled, letting the old man in. "Please come in." And with that they turned around, Kazuma keeping an eye on him, but the old man…Of course had his plans now, as he followed them into the kitchen. His boiling veins had came out from behind him.

"! Kazuma!" Aqua yelled out, as she was taken hostage by the veins, and the two turned around

"Esidisi!?" Everyone yelled out, and Kazuma took the first step, by yelling out "Hamon overdrive!" And punching the vein with his own fist, Of course it melted the vein, but it also made Blood spill out,

"AHHH!" Aqua yelled as the blood hit her arm, it gave her a degree of a burn, this was bad. Even if they were in their own home, they didn't know this place in and out. With that Jojo yelled

"Everyone, Retreat! I'll take care of him!"

"Oh? What a spirit you have there Joestar. I'll make sure to take it out nice and easy!" With that the rest ran out, except Eris.

"I can't leave you here Jojo! Here!" She made him glow a bright orange once more and his breathing increased, It wouldn't last. It only lasted an hour, but that was all the time he needed. Eris got next to Joanthan

"I cant let you get hurt Eris!" He yelled out, waiting for Esidisi to make his own move, the first move would be his.

"I can't just leave you here Jojo!" She also yelled out, and with that when the boiling king had came out at them, with the maroon colored veins, Eris made a small shield and with that started to back up, Jojo picked up quickly and had followed her, he was going backwards, and they started to run, to somewhere bigger.

"Sorry, Eris!" Jojo picked Eris up and put her in his arms, before running into the main room, the one right in front of the door. It seemed the main battle would start here. "The door's locked!" Kazuma said

"The windows are covered by some magic!" Aqua said failing to open the windows. Why was this guy so strong?! She was a goddess!

The boiling king had appeared before them. "I've had enough. I'll kill you now!" He sprayed out his boiling blood, towards Aqua, the goddess. "I'll take care of you first!"

"Kazuma!" She yelled out trying to dodge it, she ended up running towards a corner, and 4 veins splashed at her "Kazumaaaa!" With that Kazuma took the hit, getting a burn on his arm. "Agh…Is this the end…? It cant be…"

"What the…Why you!" Darkness yelled out, getting her sword out, the boiling king blasted his boiling veins at her, her armor protected her, only corroding slightly. "Heh You'll have to be hotter than that demon!" She swung her sword at him, being so determined that even she had gotten aim here.

Jojo wanted to go towards Darkness to help but he had to help Eris with KAzuma and Aqua. "Where is Megumin…?" Jojo asked.

"Out…damn it…she could be very useful now!" With those words being said, Megumin came in _"Aqua!? Darkness!? Kazuma?! Jonathan?! Eris!?"_

Back to the present.

"Darkness, I've gotten stronger. I'll protect you now!" She pushed Darkness back trying to fuffil the hero role now.

"My name is Megumin! I am an Arch-Wizard who specializes in Explosive Magic! In order to avenge my friends, and protect them. I will defeat you here and now!" She yelled out confidently.

"Oh? This should be interesting…" Esidisi muttered

 **To Be Continued.**

 _ **Stand Master**_ __Megumin

 **Stand: Hasubatku**

 **Destructive Power: A**

 **Range: B**

 **Speed: C**

 **Precision: C**

 **Durability: B**

 **Development Potential: A**


	17. Chapter 17

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing On This Wonderful World!

 **Hi I'm back! The upload time for this one, might be a bit later, who knows It might end up being tomorrow right when I wake up. I had to go to a party, and I just started to write, If I could deny going I would have but I couldn't!  
**

The fight was about to begin, between the burning king himself Esidisi, the pillar man, thousands of years old. With an IQ of over 400, was about to face Megumin, the arch wizard with a stand now! She wasn't as experienced a him but she had something on her edge, it was of course a stand!

"Well, since you're so brave, I'll have you make the first move." Esidisi slyly said as he had something planned for her as he would try and destroy her instantly with his veins, any step now and he would! He will!

Megumin, didn't even step, rather she realized what was her weakness here, it was indoors, and she couldn't do anything inside, she didn't want to destroy her beloved home, and the people inside. With that she thought of something. She had to be quick, what would Kazuma do in this situation!?

Jonathan started to sneak up on Esidisi but he had to be very quiet about it. He couldn't make Megumin look away from her target, because he would then turn around. And with that the others were thinking of their own plans as well.

Aqua was waiting for Megumin to get Esidisi out so she could stun him with her own attacks, she had a few techniques here and there meant for gods. And she was prepared to use them on him, he really wanted them dead and in turn she wanted to pay back for damaging her arms.

Jojo told Kazuma that water conducted Hamon well, well this could be solved easily, since things died so quickly with Hamon, he could amplify the pain with Create water! Especially if they use enough water! He just needed the chance he needed.

Darkness, also wanted to do her own plan here as well, not much communiation was made because of the force they were facing, any type of planning would be shut down by his ear, since he could hear almost every sound. She was just as surprised as anyone would be at Jonathan who was trying to push his limits and then getting behind him. Though it seemed like, by how he looked back at them, he knew of their plans. How? She doesn't know. But all she did know however, taking damage from that boiling blood…Oh how 'painful' it might be~

Megumin kept close, she had to keep her cool right now if she showed that her legs were noodles at this moment, she would be finished. But right now she had to use her own head, be like Kazuma! Have those cheeky plans behind your back always, never have them fail you as well!

"Controlled….Exploooosion!" She yelled out, and with that the stand blew up the door, and only the door. She started to run outside.

Esidisi saw this and tried to trap her legs by it. "Oh? You think you can do this to me? I've experienced this before missy, and I won't let you get away!" He yelled out, before appearing right behind her, he was testing his own speed and strength, and my, in a blink he was already behind her.

"Controlled…Explooosion!" Megumin yelled, aimed for his veins, and with that enough of them exploded and so near him that he could feel the pain of his own blood bursting.

She could use controlled explosion on him, but it wasn't like it was going to do much, Based on how she wanted Controlled Explosion to be, it only damaged the veins not completely destroy them. His body would most likely be harder than that!

Jojo and the others followed Megumin, outside, the field that was surrounding their own front yard, was now a battleground. They watched, for now, but were planning for a good moment to strike.

Megumin, still thought to herself. _I can't use explosion here either! But now the others can use their own techniques without destroying the house either. I need to get farther!_

"Esidisi! You may be strong but I have something in my arsenal that you can never beat! A stand!" She boasted out.

"A stand?" He asked, she had then summoned the humanoid stand there and then showed him its power, as it flew towards him and started to punch him, all its fists making mini-explosions while being hit.

"What the!?" He yelled out being pushed back, of course this surprise was only temporary, he could sense the energy there, he just couldn't see it, or use any of his main senses to detect the stand, but he could sense the energy there.

"I see. It's an invisible fighter huh? No worry!" He told out loud as he confidentally dodged the hits of the stand

 _What?! How does he know where I'm going to hit next!? This doesn't make any sense, I thought Stands couldn't be detected by normal means…_

"You're probably thinking. _What? How does he know where I'm going to hit next, this doesn't make any sense, I thought stands couldn't be detected by normal means!_ Am I correct?" He said, using Josephs readings once more.

"H-How did you know?!" She yelled out, she was very confused and her cool was being lost, she held her hat, and then started to tremble a bit.

"Ohhh? I see that you're getting quite scared now. Did I figure out your ace in the hole?" He asked, now getting overly cocky about this. "I thought you were going to defeat me In avengence of your friends?" He taunted at her.

She felt ashamed, and scared now. He really was over her league, he knew where to dodge to get away from her stand. And her explosions weren't strong enough to kill him, without damaging anything else. She then remembered…

 _That's right, I have that technique! Dummy, I forgot about that._

" _Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark…,_ _I beseech thee, combine with my deep crimson…._ _The time of awakening cometh Return all creation to cinders,_ _and come frome the abyss!_

As she said, so her stand did more than just support her, as she said so, the stand started to chant too, making two explosions.

"I don't know what this technique is…But It seems dangerous! Are you going to hit me with it?" He then sensed the power _What power, how does she have this much? Well, no matter It's time to escape for now. She got even stronger than before._

 _Justice, fallen upon the infallible boundary,_ _appear now as an intangible distortions!_

With that, Darkness had then held Esidisi as he would try and escape. "What!? Let go of me! You'll kill yourself too you fool!" He yelled out, and then used his boiling veins, to spray out blood on her, it didn't seem to work. She seemed to be moaning out more than feeling pain

 _I desire for my torrent of power a destructive force…._

"You're not getting away just yet!" Everyone used this time, when she was chanting for her explosion.

"Create Water!" Kazuma yelled out, before Jonathan got in front of him and then said "Sunlight…YELLOW OVERDRIVE!" He started to punch him just as much as his great grandson did with that man he saw. It happened so quickly in less than a second that Esidisi was being overwhelmed.

… _._ _a destructive force without equal!_

Aqua helped out by adding to the force, using a God Blow kick right at Esidisi's leg when Jonathan would Sunlight Yellow Overdrive. While Eris, was making a protective shield enough to fit them so that they wouldn't die. This happened in a span of less than 3 seconds, they had to use as much speed as they could.

 _Return all creation to cinders,_ _and come frome the abyss!_

Hearing this, the next word would be…

 _EXPLOSION!_

 _Hearing the last sentence, the group had ran back and then went inside of the shield the Esidisi who was now on the ground and filled with holes was about to be killed._

The explosion was made, making such a big explosion that there was a mushroom cloud there, Eris had to block out all sound from her explosion to keep the ears of everyone in tact. Everyone closed their eyes as the brightness blinded them, though she only said one, they felt two impacts of explosion. What made the other? It was the stand of course!

 _About 30 minutes after the explosion_

The shield had stopped protecting them, it was almost cracked, but kept on for long enough that they wouldn't be harmed.

Kazuma turned around and saw the house in shambles, and then started to cry, along with Aqua. "NOOOOO!"

"Oh..right." She said then looking in her spellbook boredly, and then reversing the effects of her explosion on the area around them, while giving herself energy to use the explosion again. She looked at where her opponent was, and with that she didn't even see many remains, except a single femur.

"What a strong bone."

"You babies can stop crying now." She looked at the two, before giving them a thumbs up. The others gave a thumbs up as well.

 **To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 17 point 1

**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing on This Wonderful World! 17.**

"Wow what a fun arc for me!" (Megumin)

"Yeah, you got a lot of time to be the hero there! Even more time than Kazuma." (Jojo)

"I know that, what the hell!? Why did I barely get any chance to be the hero, Aqua stole my thunder and I never even regained relevancy again!" (Kazuma)

"Kazuma Kazumaaa, It's okay. You have Hamon now, Megumin Is a stand master, and Darkness, Eris and I haven't gotten our stuff yet told!" (Aqua)

"Mmhm, I wonder what my type of arc is going to be like." (Darkness)

"You're turned on right now thinking of what bad things are going to happen to you aren't you?" (Everyone)

"W-What no I'm not!" (Darkness)

"Well whatever, I just wonder what I'm getting, a stand, hamon, or something entirely different. To be honest, I don't want something that's just hamon or a stand! I want something special, something I can make profit out of!" (Aqua)

"I just hope I get to fight lots of monsters…Monsters that can mess me up…The more of them the better, Hitting them is good and all too!" (Darkness)

"Though, the author has been slacking a bit, I wonder what's been taking him so long?" (Aqua)

"Probably just burnout, uploading this much is pretty stressful, with final exams and tests and schoolwork and all." (Darkness)

"Now I can do this!" *Poses* (Megumin)

"Nice!" (Jojo) *Poses as well*

"E-Ehhhh?" (Eris)

"I hope I get something too, I don't want to be just boosting Jojo over here, I hope I can get some neat thing too!" (Eris)

"I believe It's going to be something special alright!" (Jojo)

"Well all that's left is to wait, He has a cold so we should be a bit patient on him, He'll figure something out" (Eris)

"Hey now don't leave me out on this as well, I'm not just going to let me steal the show!" (Chris)

"E-Ehhh?" (Eris)

"Well, We'll just have to share Jonathan, me~" (Chris)

"E-Ehhh?! I don't…." (Eris)

"Now now, you two calm down. I don't want to hear more of this" (Jojo)

"Tsk." (Kazuma)

"What's wrong?" (Jojo)

"Oh nothing, just wondering why it's so easy…" (Kazuma)

"What's so easy?" (Jojo)

"Just attracting pretty girls." (Kazuma)

"?" (Jojo)

"Jojo, what did you think of your great grandson? He's on his way to defeat Dio!" (Eris)

"He scares me a bit, he used his stand on someone that seemed harmless….But he's fighting against Dio so he must be doing something good right?" (Jojo)

"Mmhm!" (Eris)

"So anyways, what's going to happen to us now? Jojo and Kazuma are hamon users, Megumin's a stand user, What about us three?" (Chris)

"I think Aqua and I will get stands, while Darkness learns hamon. You probably stay the same" (Eris)

"Why is that now!?" (Chris)

"Well, would you like to get stabbed by an arrow or have your diaphragm hit by a pinkie?" (Eris)

"N-Neither, and hey when did I get so much sass I remember being pretty docile!" (Chris)

"We'll never know~"

 **To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 18

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing On This Wonderful World!

 **Hi! Finally, I'm back! It's been a while since I've updated. Look to be honest, I don't know if I'll do much with the daily upload, since my computer is not working too well, but I'll try and fix it, and try to post as much as I can every week, no promises though.**

 **Though, I do plan to get as much expository out of the way! Since, we just have Aqua, Eris and Darkness left.**

"You know." Kazuma said, while laying down on the carpet of his kotatsu

"What?" Aqua asked, while being on the couch-like throne they had.

"Darkness hasn't come back in a while." Kazuma added on.

"Yeah true. I wonder where she is." Aqua said before returning to stare at the fire, it was all they really did while they waited for Eris and Jonathan to finish cooking, at the least now they didn't have to eat tat the guild every time they were hungry. Jonathan made some good food, along with Eris.

"You know." Kazuma said again

"What?" Aqua asked, again

"Why aren't you a good cook?" Kazuma asked, he realized more and more how useless this companion of his was, she couldn't even boil eggs without burning them

 _Flashback._

"AAAAH KAZUMA KAZUMA! KAZUMAAAA!" Aqua yelled out running to Kazuma.

The brown haired hamon user smelled the air. He could now obviously tell that something was burning "What did you do!?" He asked, running into the kitchen, after running into the kitchen he saw a swirl of black smoke come out

"I-I-I just used some magic to try and heat up those eggs faster!" Aqua exclaimed out. Just making Kazuma sigh before using create water.

"Create Water!" He yelled out and water splashed on the fire, but it made it worse. "AAGH What did you do to it?!"

"I-I don't know!"

 _End of flashback_

 _Somehow, we made it out of that situation alive, I don't know how but we did somehow. And the whole place wasn't even burned! Just the kitchen! Though Jonathan made us clean up._

 _Where Darkness was_

Darkness was in a cave oh her own, it was odd for her to go on a dungeon or a cave on her own without her companions with her. How she got in this situation, well she was just asked by the woman who almost arrested Kazuma, well he was arrested but in trial he won!

"Ah…by myself…all…alone…" She realized that being by herself, now she could not be shamed by her own thoughts by other people…How boring.

"Let's just get this over with." Even with it, it was more boring by herself but she was a Crusader she could do on her own, the job she wanted to do! Apparently, there were enemies that only she could handle, for some reason. What was it? Who knows.

"It's empty…" She was looking around the cave, there was no monsters here! Whoever thought this place was dangerous to the public was wrong, she was just fine in this cave and coming In here there were no monsters stopping her from getting from here! It was the safest cave she's ever seen! How boring!

As she kept walking, she heard a noise. From behind her came out a monster, turning around she used her sword and then cut the monster with such speed and precision. She became very proud of herself!  
"I hit it!" She smiled "I did it!"

She hit a target that was moving and she was behind her too! She's getting really good at this.

Though what she didn't expect was the monster…It wasn't defeated as its hands grappled her.

"W-What let me go!" She yelled out, before beating the monster as much as she could with her legs, even though she was enjoying this quite much, she was still going to have to defend herself.

But now! A mask was put on her head, and the blood which was from the monster's cuts had appeared on the mask! The stone mask, at the same time there was a stone in it!

 _Backstory of the Mask_

 _Kars put the mask on, and he had it before he fought Jojo. Because of the Red stone of Aja, the mask had become a relic, and to help the effort to defeat the demon king, the stone masks that were made were then dropped down to this world, however the one with the red stone of aja was collected by monsters as they tried to find a suitable host, someone strong._

Darkness screamed from the mask impaling her head, when she started to scream it was due to pain, but then she let out the moans of someone in ecstasy.

 _What is impaling me! It's going to kill me if it goes in my brain! How..Exciting!_

She started to glow and her skeleton would appear. She could feel the harsh conditions she was put in now.

After a while, the pain ended and the mask contracted before turning into dust. Darkness stood up, feeling…actually better than ever! She didn't change even with this. But something seemed different.

She could…see better? She felt stronger? What?

Checking her adventurer card, it changed from what it was before, turning from the solid nonfloppy paper, to now..gold?! What happened?!

"E-Eh?!" She was looking at it, and she looked for anything that changed. The only things that changed were her stats! Not even her level changed! There was a page for where her weaknesses were, she never paid attention since her weaknesses were the ones that made her, her!

This was great news, now she could take even more hurting from other people! She could really benefit from this, and she was sure that she could do even more with her newfound strength! She could see better, she could breathe and feel like she was a goddess! As well as hear all sounds now, but she could close out the sound.

Now that she was equipped with this she ran back outside of the cave, forgetting her mission then seeing the sun. It didn't change for her, the last time she saw the mask was with Keith the adventurer. But this time it was different, when she saw it fall to the ground and turn to dust there was a large hole in the middle and at the same time there was a red stone inside of it. It looked very similar to a necklace she was given as a child.

Reaching into her bust of the armor she was wearing she had pulled out the Red Stone she had. It reminded her of when she was a child, when she was a child she remembered of a small time when she was strapped on a bed for an odd reason before feeling magic being pumped into her body. It must have had hurt before but thinking about it now just made her more excited about it, what did they do to her back then, oh how grave it must have been…a poor innocent child condemned, luckily it did happen to her.

After that, her great grandfather had given her the stone and said for her to keep it…For what reason exactly? She didn't know, and with that she remembered the wounds she got, by the blood on her hands.

Feeling the back of her head, the wounds were gone! She didn't feel any abnormalities either within herself!

Feeling her own body now, not much has changed. She punched herself, still hurt. She needed a monster now to see if they would still hurt her! Oh no, if she couldn't be hurt for a long time, her only pleasures in life would be gone! Well, Kazuma's abuse would still be enough.

She went back to the guild and accepted another quest. When she did she chose a very difficult test, of defeating Wild Wolves. In this time she went to a windmill, where the wolves were.

The windmill was helping provide a few goods towards certain people, and the wolves have either killed or scared off all the other monsters.

A wolf jumped out at her the moment she got there, tearing her armor off and also cutting her skin. She moaned out in ecstacy as she was still able to get hurt, but now she could also hurt back! It'd be nice if she got Kazuma and others some more money.

For now, it was getting a bit boring, she could see what they could do to her, but now she was smart enough and fast enough to get away.

 _It isn't as fun as before…_ she thought to herself as she defeated the last of the wolves. She had the necklace on her right now and noticed the cross in the middle, now it was pushed up and bulged out from the stone a bit. Putting her thumb on it, she pressed on the cross and oh my…

Her vision returned to being just being above a normal human's the wounds she received now stood there and did not do anything! It was back! So, she could just turn on and off her powers. She liked this way more than before, but maybe she should keep her true strength secret now.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Stats!  
Pillar Woman Darkness**

 **Strength: A**

 **Health: 20,000 (C)**

 **Magic-Pow: C**

 **Dexterity: A**

 **Agility: B**

 **Intelligence: A**

 **Luck: E**

 **Wolves**

 **Strength: B**

 **Health: 6,500 (D)**

 **Magic-Pow: E**

 **Dexterity: B**

 **Agility: A**

 **Intelligence: D**

 **Luck: D**


	20. Chapter 19

**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing On This Wonderful World!**

 **Hi! I'm back! Oh my god! Finally! I'm back with a new chapter. I'll be back to the daily uploads as much as I can with these stories. I won't be answering any questions this time to keep the suspense and surprise on what might be the other's abilities!**

 _ **Back at the 'Mansion'**_

The two comedic 'siblings' were fighting once more. For what this time? Just a certain ability that they had now shared in common.

The brown haired hamon user was ridiculing the goddess for now her lack of need when it came to healing, as using hamon healed his wounds when getting cut by a knife when cooking, he had to be careful to make sure that Jonathan wasn't with them when he would make fun of Aqua or any of their party members, there was a lot of them now. Soon enough they were going to be strong enough to face the demon king and he could get out of here!

"I can't believe you did that Kazuma! The one thing I told you not to take away! My reason of being here!" the teary faced, blue haired goddess exclaimed out. Flailing her arms in different directions with hints of tears on her face, knowing that the trash she was speaking to didn't care!

"Well believe it! You've just became even more useless than before! Soon enough I'll just drop you from the party to earn a few coins!" He yelled out

"A _Few_ coins!?" She responded, more offended that he'd sell her, a goddess with many abilities for just a _few_ measley coins! It was an insult, it was outrageous! Her squealing became screaming as she tried to attack Kazuma, before getting shocked by Hamon and falling on the ground.

"You really want to do this Kazuma!?" Aqua yelled out, getting ready a god requiem, she was pissed, she was outraged, she could have been better off now as a mass murderer than a goddess instead! She wanted to beat the crap out of Kazuma for the first time instead of just let it go.

Megumin had came out of the room next to them. Knowing what the commotion is about, and it would be the first time she would bring an end to the verbose 'conversation' that the two had.

"That's enough!" She yelled before catching the attention of the two. She was holding the stand arrow that had hit her she was studying it, trying to see what it could do. It gave her a stand, but what else could it do?!

"You two need to make up right now! You-" Suddenly, she felt the arrow move her hand, it tried moving out.

"Eh!?" She held onto the arrow, seeing that it wanted to fly "Please stop! You're not allowed to move! You're an inanimate object!" She lost thought of what she said before as this physics defying arrow was trying to get out of her hands.

"Hasubatku!" Megumin yelled out, her stand coming out and trying to cast an explosion on the arrow, she could just recollect the pieces after so that it wouldn't. But right before her stand could reach the arrow, it flew out of her hands. The little 13 year old explosion maker had let out a surprised gasp.

Meanwhile the two went back on arguing and getting ready to fight but were promptly interrupted once more by the arrow. The goddess herself, had gotten stabbed by the stand arrow! What a twist! Falling to the ground as the golden arrow had stabbed her stomach, she knelt down and then felt very faint. She didn't want to die just yet! She died before Kazuma died this time! What turn of fate this was!

She was still angry, her determination was showing, though Kazuma went near her. He stopped arguing and became a little worried. "Megumin go get Eris!" he yelled out, trying to figure out if he could get hamon to heal her wounds in time!

He practiced fighting all the time so he could become the hero he always wanted to be, he never practiced how to heal others with hamon, unlike Jonathan who was out at the time trying to find Darkness.

Within 4 minutes the other goddess came into the scene and saw Aqua, she immediately went to heal her as Kazuma gave her a lecherous leer while doing so. She was such a cute girl he could have asked her out and then gotten rejected, wait he got rejected already?

Aqua struggling as the arrow got taken out of her body and the wounds being healed, passed out from the sheer mental exhaustion the whole situation gave her. Kazuma took his 'goddess' to her bedroom and then walked away, look like he felt bad though in reality it got him some peace and quiet.

 _A few hours later_

Aqua opened her eyes, the blue haired goddess recollecting memories from what happened before. She remembered getting stabbed and remembered getting healed. Though she felt very bitter. They had her underling heal her! The sick bitch who has an ego in her head just because theres a whole religion that's stronger than her own about her. (That's not quite true)

She shook around making a minitantrum before hearing someone open the door. It was Megumin coming to apologize.

"Ah! Aqua! I'm so sorry you got hurt, I didn't mean for the arrow to come at you! I swear I didn't do anything to it!" She briefly apologized before getting ignored.

"Hey Megumin." The goddess asked.

"Yes?" She responded

"Whats that behind you?" The goddess could now see the stand. The small wizard humanoid that was the same height as Megumin, holding a book.

"Wait- You can see the ghost?!" She yelled out

"That's no Ghost! I can see Ghosts normally!" Aqua responded back

"What the!?" As Megumin contemplated that Aqua got a stand she realized something too, a sort of purple aura behind Aqua. _'Is that hers?'_

Kazuma also came into the room. "Yo Aqua I came to-"

"AAAAAGH! KAZUMA!" Aqua yelled out, her stand coming out. It had dark helmet with aqua looking muscles, though only Megumin could see it

' _What a Muscular ghost!'_ Megumin thought.

Kazuma made a sound of pain before being punched a hundred times and then ending up just as he was before.

"Wait- What happened?! I was getting beat up just a second ago-"

Aqua looked to her side and screamed "AAAH WHATS THIS!?" She saw her stand, it was aqua on the skin with a dark blue helmet.

"That's this!" Megumin said. Showing her stand too.

"So what does it do?"

"I dunno."

"Let's test it on Kazutrash right here~" Aqua got excited, that was never good for the opposing party.

"Aqua- No. Please, don't! Aqua-samAAAAA!" He yelled out as he was punched now not a hundred but a thousand times, he felt all the pain his muscles gave him, he was dying in such a rapid rate he didn't even realize how bad it was, but he didn't die. He was healed.

"Huh? What happened?!" He asked

"Oh I see it can heal people!" She braggadociously laughed out.

"Looks Like I have the advantage now Kazuma! MUWAHAHAHA!"

 **To be Continued**

 **Stats**

 _ **Stand Master**_ Aqua

 **Stand: ?**

 **Destructive Power: A**

 **Range: ?**

 **Speed: A**

 **Precision: ?**

 **Durability: ?**

 **Development Potential: E**


	21. Chapter 20

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing on This Wonderful World!

 **I'm back once more! Chapter 20 is approaching, and I'm sure there's a lot of questions you have left for me to answer? Mostly, What's going to happen next?**

 **Well I won't spoil my plans too much, but the rest of the group is going to get their special ability before an old opponent comes back for a fight!**

As the day before ended and night was brought upon them, there was now an underlying tension between both Kazuma and Aqua, they had both unlocked very special abilities that made them unique however they were not being quite progressive In trying to expand their relationship with one another, if anything they were ready to kill each other right here.

Darkness was brought back by Jonathan just as the twilight ended. It didn't seem apparent to the two on what had happened yet so there was a bit of exposition from Eris. She was quiet most of the time, reading on both Kazuma's and Jonathan's stories, though with Jonathan she read more on how her predecessors were like, and by now the brave Jotaro Kujo was fighting DIO at the time just as she ended her session of reading.

"Yeah…The arrow stabbed Aqua and now she has a stand of her own, It seems to be similar to someone's…" She was looking at the stand and its helmet reminded her of DIO's stand. Though it was skinnier and didn't possess the same ability as Za Warudo. It healed wounds. Even through close examination it wasn't as if she was reversing the time on something, but rather just completely healing it. Now the question was, why was it such a physical stand? Was it because of her desire to punch the living hell out of Kazuma while they were arguing?

"I see…Did anything else happen?" The blue haired hero asked, while the blonde pillarwoman was now going towards her original group of friends. Darkness didn't know how to explain to them that she was now vastly different, well…Not too much, her skin got stronger, and she was physically stronger as well.

Megumin sat by Darkness with the stand arrow, making sure her stand laid plenty of bombs before it would try to stab another person "Ah. Kazuma and Aqua were fighting and then the arrow decided to stab Aqua. Nothing too serious." She said in such a casual tone, it was as if this type of scenario were normal.

Darkness nodded and then looked at Kazuma, she could see him in such good detail with these new eyes of hers, she could examine every part that could mess her up to keep herself sane from the tiny little heart attack she was having in the feeling that she did more hurting than being hurt because of this red stone that gave her a boost in strength, stamina, speed, perception, and intelligence.

 _Back to Eris_

Eris smiled softly at Jonathan as she was explaining more and more to what the children and grandchildren and great grandchildren of Jonathan were doing, they were all doing such great things…Though she left out parts such as Joseph Joestar being a cheater, and cheating on his wife at age 65, Jotaro Kujo calling his mother a bitch, and so forth and so on.

Jonathan then gave a smile back, he felt much safer and much happier around Eris than when he was not, she was a little bit like a ball of sunshine that would help him out even when he didn't need any help, though there was now something to bring up.

"Well…Everyone. I think It's time to think about defeating the Demon lord himself." He proposed, it was time they took their objective and tried to make it theirs.

"Oh yeah, we can toootally beat him with the powers we now have! Stands! Hamon!" Kazuma boastfully yelled out, his brown hair shining through the amount of confidence he has on him, he even ha proper posture this time.

"I'm going to give him a couple hundred thousand punches by the time we get to him! I'll force him to give me all the money he's got too!" Aqua responded, her stand appearing, it seemed she didn't have a name for her stand just yet.

"But he is the demon king, what if he has a super strong ability that can kill all of us?" The levelheaded Megumin said, paying little attention to the desires of beating the Demon king up.

Little attention was paid to Darkness, who sat silently as she would have the imagination of the Demon Lord messing her body up

 _Even if I got this strong, he could still kill me~! It'll be like_ _ **'Y-You're so strong! Even with this power I can't-'**_ _before being defiled and used for his own purposes! Ahhhhhhh!_

Darkness just had a blushing smile filled with a lot of emotions pent up as Kazuma turned to her and casually said

"You're turned on aren't you?"

"N-No. I'm not."

Jonathan grunted and cleared his throat, making sure that Kazuma got the signal that it was not okay to talk to a lady like that. Of course, through sudden reflex, Kazuma's hair stood and he turned around before saying anything anymore. Fear ran through his veins whenever Jonathan would sound annoyed, he'd get a lecture that'd be worse than being killed. Because he's right for the most part!

"Well in any case, It's already dinner time so let's all get some food at the Guild!" Megumin proposed, now raising her staff which became slightly useless due to her stand.

"Yeah!" They all said, cheerfully.

As Megumin stood up, she had her stand give her the arrow, which she was going to return to her room before they would all go and then have some dinner. As she walked she realized something.

Clenching her hands for the feeling, wasn't there. All she felt was the air on her hands, she looked down, and took a double take before realizing what happened.

"THE ARROW!" That being said, someone had gotten impaled by the arrow, right on the knee as well. Eris, the woman who didn't say anything at all was stabbed!

"Eh?" Eris questioned before feeling lots and lots and lots of pain on her knee. Before looking down there was now an arrow shaped hole on her knee! Needless to say she dropped as much of her morals as possible as she felt the pain of the arrow inside of her, she was yelling out all sorts of curses at this before Aqua, looking quite pleased was laughing.

Aqua laughed and laughed and laughed for almost a full minute before getting hit on the head by Kazuma with a hamon shocked punch, it wouldn't make her melt but it would give out quite the shock to her.

"AAAAH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT KAZUTRASH!?"

"GO HEAL HER!"

Jonathan immediately went and tried to heal her, though his hamon healing was sort of slow on this part, the arrow was making more damage to her leg as it dug in and tried to turn up, before being shot out of another part of her leg. He felt quite, angry and disappointed in himself. It felt like that time when he was a kid, when he beat Dio up.

After a full minute of screaming and pain and agony, Aqua finally decided to heal Eris up. She let her stand out and then extended its hands, before releasing a blue wave of energy towards Eris and then having her be healed up, of course. Due to the pain and the lack of ever being in pain from a goddess, even when she was Chris she didn't let herself get hurt, so Eris passed out.

Though, the Chris, the other Eris on this land, had passed out. Luckily she wasn't doing anything important but she did pass out on her bed luckily.

Of course, Eris being passed out, Jonathan had no one to blame but the arrow though he couldn't let his anger out through the arrow. So he had took Eris like a princess and said to the group.

"You go on Ahead, I'll take care of Eris." And took her back to the room, he decided to keep an eye on her as he was going to make sure she was okay. Besides, he didn't want to leave her alone like this…

Meanwhile in the main timeline….

" _What?! Impossible I'm Dio….I'M DIO!"_ Dio had exploded into half and was set out to be on fire onto the sun, dying with such hate he had came towards the goddesses to have him be reborn, of course there was no way for him to go to heaven, but there was a way for him to get out of going to hell. Be the demon kings servant. Now he initially wouldn't have agreed but…Once he heard of a Jonathan Joestar there…he was quite pleased, and decided to become this 'Demon King's' servant.

 **To be Continued**

 **Stats**

 ** _Stand Master_** Eris/Chris

 **Stand: ?**

 **Destructive Power: ?**

 **Range: ?**

 **Speed: ?**

 **Precision: ?**

 **Durability: ?**

 **Development Potential: E**


	22. Chapter 21

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing on This Wonderful World!

 **Hi I'm back! And you bet I'm having fun with this fanfiction, if you can please share this to any Konosuba and Jojo fan, It'd be really appreciated!**

Jonathan had a dream, in his dream was him in a misty environment, the ground was not visible even to how close he was to the ground. It was very misty, and around him was different colored mists, ranging from the bright and luscious colors of the rainbow to the dark and gritty colors of the neutral colors. It got denser the more he looked up, it seemed like he was only allowed to look forward.

That being said, he was then wrapped in a purple like vine, it was a dark purple vine with spikes on it. He struggled and struggled, pulling his left arm down then his right arm down to free himself. He even used hamon on the said vines but instead of dissipating, it conducted hamon. It flew around it, but didn't hurt him. It was odd, soon enough the vines had stopped strangling him, instead it had gone with him, wrapping around his body. He couldn't feel anything on his body but he saw, himself being surrounded by the vines.

He walked forward, seeing what the end of this was, walking 5 meters ahead, the rainbow colored mist had densened, and kept itself so that he couldn't even see 2 meters in front of him. Though with that, he was then greeted by a familiar voice, a voice that brought him anger with a silhouette of a new form. Sensing him with hamon was easy but it made him feel uneasy, he felt as if he was feeling himself, but at the same time it wasn't him.

"Who are you?" He asked yelling

"The one who ended your life Jonathan. I'm here to kill you again!"

That being said the clouds cleared in an instant, and showed a barren wasteland, burned down houses and his comerads, Kazuma, Aqua, Darkness, Megumin and most importantly…Eris! They were all down on the ground with knives in their neck as they tried to reach out to Jonathan.

"DIOOOOOO!" He yelled out, his vines extending, and before he knew it he saw a tiny blink, but rather…He saw some movement before DIO had disappeared and stabbed him in the back, what was that tiny movement before everything suddenly happened to him

"DIO!" He yelled out, now limping towards Eris, and holding her seeing the knife clearly on her neck was not good, she was dying quickly, she had only 30 seconds left before she would die from a lack of air.

Jonathan was enraged. He had extended out the vines and wrapped around DIO, before killing him with Hamon. Well he thought, before DIO moved once more and then appeared behind him. He wasn't sure what he was seeing.

"DIO!" He yelled out again, before being stabbed himself in the neck. "GUH!" He yelled out before falling, not able to breathe, as DIO stared Jonathan right in the eye and sucked the blood of him.

"AHAHAHAA!" The laugh of DIO had gone out before he woke up.

He suddenly jolted awake on a desk which he drooled slightly on. Of course seeing that he was awake, he then thought to himself… _Oh it was just a dream…_

Though as he said that there was a voice of a woman, it was Eris.

"J-Jonathan…let me down!" she demaded, as she was wrapped in the vines from his dream, in his vision all he saw were these vines around her. Though what caught his eye too was the position that she was in, she was wrapped around her stomach and arms, to have him set her down in a doggy style position with the vines, he let her down gently on the bed.

"Are you okay Jonathan?" The two didn't think much of it, though Jonathan definetally noticed.

"No…I had a dream." He responded, of course, he knew that Eris knew about his life.

"It's DIO." He added

"DIO?" she asked him

"Yes, I had a dream that DIO killed everyone here…Kazuma, Aqua and the others…And he has this ability, it was like he suddenly did everything at once…"

Eris spoiled the news "Yeah…That's DIO's stand, ZA WARUDO. It has the ability to Stop time, he can do it for 11 seconds."

"I see…So that's why it looked like no time passed when he did anything…" He then thought but was stopped in the middle of his thinking for more news.

"I see you've awakened your stand too…It looks like your Grandson's stand. Hermit Purple…" She said to him.

"I see…I don't know it's ability yet." Jonathan said. He thought about it, could he stop time as well? Maybe…He could see a small flash of what DIO was going to do to him as he stopped time.

"Well…Let's go see Kazuma and the others." She proposed, getting up and then going to where the others were. The others being Kazuma and company. They were downstairs yawning and going to the guild again to eat breakfast.

"Cmon you two, we're starving." Kazuma remarked right about to close the door.

The two rushed up and walked towards their group.

"What happened at the guild last night?" Jonathan asked, since he didn't go with them or anything.

"Oh nothing. Just this time, Aqua decided to vomit when she drank too much beer in the guild so she's not allowed to drink any booze in the guild for a month." Kazuma took a look at Aqua who pouted and almost threw a tantrum for being humiliated like that.

"It was all because you shocked my stomach with hamon, Kazutrash." She tsked and then went forward, finishing up he remarks.

"What about you, Darkness, Megumin?" Jonathan asked as well, he didn't just want the two idiots confirmation.

"Oh well…I was using my stand and all…and well…"

Kazuma interjected and then said what happened "She made an explosion on one of the waitresses clothes, and well. She Isn't allowed to use her explosive magic anywhere near the town for a week."

Megumin tsked as well and then looked away, before sighing.

"And you Darkness?" Asked Jonathan.

"Oh me? I haven't done anything really." She said with a smiling face and a calm tone, unusal for Darkness, usually she would say something that was into her fetish but no.

Eris leered at Darkness and noticed what was on her armor.

"Eh…Darkness what's that on your neck?" She asked.

"Oh this? This is just a stone I found…It gave me some special ability." She said before the stand users turned at her.

"Eh!? What!? You have a stand too?"

"A stand?" she asked.

"Yeah these things!" Aqua asked before showing her stand, she named it Goddess Kiss.

"What?" Darkness couldn't see the stand

"So what did it give you then?" Eris asked, she wasn't sure if she could see the stand or not.

"Well now…I'm smarter, I can see farther, I can repair all my wounds, I'm stronger…and…" She shifts her arm and it turned into a branch.

"W-What?" Kazuma asked before thinking _COOL! I WANT HER TO TEACH ME THAT!_

"I see…So you became a pillarwoman?" Eris asked

"A what?"

"Oh. I see, well you became a pillarwoman…" Eris just said, she could explain if she could try and get some context in.

As they walked, they were all now astonished that all of them had an ability. Though it was only Kazuma and Darkness who didn't have stands just yet.

"Eris, what did you name your stand?" Jonathan asked.

"Eh? I didn't think of one…buuut, I don't know it's ability yet." She said plainly.

With that they arrived at the Guild, though there was someone looking at them. He didn't seem friendly.

 **Stats**

 _ **Stand Master**_ Jonathan Joestar

 **Stand: The Passion**

 **Destructive Power: D**

 **Range: A**

 **Speed: C**

 **Precision: C**

 **Durability: A**

 **Development Potential: A**


	23. Chapter 22

**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing On This Wonderful World!**

 **Hey guys! Sorry, I didn't have the time to post this chapter on the 5** **th** **, I was busy preparing for this hurricane!**

The group was stopped by a man of Neck length blonde hair, Light color clothes with a dark undershirt with a wide brim hat. He didn't seem friendly.

"Who's this?" Kazuma asked.

"If you're so kind, can you please move? We're trying to get inside." He bluntly said, slowly readying hamon on his hands, wanting to shock this guy immediately the moment he said anything.

"No, You see I have some business with all of you he- WHOA!" The man took out a gun that only the stand users could see, as Kazuma tried to shock him with a long range hamon blast using the air as the medium, It wouldn't be effective as any other medium but it would still sting.

Kazuma was stopped because of hamon, he sensed a bullet come right at him and he moved to the side. "Whoa!"

"Whoa whoa take it easy!" The man made a grin before pointing his gun at them.

"Let me introduce myself first." He asked.

"The name is **Hol Horse**." Hol Horse smiled as they all seemed to look a bit dumbfounded at this cliché turn of events.

Megumin stared at Hol Horse, she didn't seem to like him. "He feels like he's another Kazuma."

With this statement Darkness had blushed a little bit "Another type of Kazuma!? T-That seems a bit unsettling…."

Jonathan didn't seem to act to frightened, in fact he was noble. "Listen there's no need to fight…We can all talk over what you need us for." Of course, Hol Horse didn't budge with this. He kept a stare and was ready to shoot.

Jonathan never saw something like what he was holding, it seemed to be a gun. However the only guns he's seen were wooden and metal, not completely metal. They were not semiautomatic modern pistol designs but rather just revolvers.

Hol Horse turned his hat down. "This seems kind of old to me, but DIO sent me here to kill all of you, I have a friend too." He grinned at them, as someone came to the side right behind him. It was a little girl, looking to be the same age as Megumin.

She had White hair about the same length as Megumin, wearing a blue tracksuit and having a confident smile. "Looks like we're finally getting paid Hol!" She said, taking her stand out as well. She didn't seem to be friendly either.

There seemed to be a fight going on here. With that the guild members inside of the guild had came out one by one seeing the 6 members of a team fight 2 members of a team.

"Hmmm who should we target first?" Hol asked the little girl before her stand had then predicted. "She says that attacking the boy without a stand would be the best idea."

"Should we explain our stands?" Was a face that Hol horse was making before the little girl sighed as she was a little annoyed by the comic relief character she had to be set with. The little girl nodded.

"As one might say, the gun is mightier than the sword, I love that quote. My stand is called Emperor 4. It's a gun that can shoot an infinite amount of bullets, at a precise and fast speed." He grinned and got into a pose, turning his back to the little girl

The little girl had extended her hand and covered one of her eyes. "My name is Mikon! My stand is Kind of Magic!" The two were then on the offensive and Mikon turned on her stand, which gave the gun of Hol Horse more destructive power. As he shot, it made a sound wave ripping the air and almost collided with Kazuma.

The rest did not take this kindly, as Aqua and Darkness had nodded and then ran towards both Hol Horse, and Mikon. As Megumin used an explosion spell at the two. Jonathan also extended his hamon filled stand which would try and shock them, not kill them.

"Kind of Magic!" Mikon had yelled as she had then retracted the destructive power she added on Hol Horse's bullet and added extra defense on both of them.

Her stand ability was to grant 1 wish that would last for a minute, but until that wish had either been retracted or it was past a minute, she couldn't grant another wish.

The explosion from Megumin, The punches from Aqua, the vines from Jonathan, and the slash of a sword that came from Darkness was not something that harmed them. As Mikon had summoned air bubbles around them.

"Ahaha! You can't hurt us!" Mikon yelled out.

"But we can't attack either Mikon." Hol Horse pointed out

"AAAGH Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Let me have my moment!" She pouted inside.

Kazuma made a face of dumbfoundedness, were these two part of a misfit group of minions? The wish wore off and Aqua and Darkness attacked again, this time making them already have time to jump back and attack.

"Look we're clearly at a disadvantage. We gotta run!" Hol Horse picked up Mikon and ran away.

"What?! He ran away!?" Eris said, all she could do was try and increase the powers of everyone here, she increased what they needed such as, such as the destructive power of Megumin, the hamon ability of both Kazuma and Jonathan, and Darkness accuracy.

"Wait I have an idea!" was the face that Kazuma had as he had then decided to use steal.

"STEAL!" With the now stronger in level Kazuma had stole both of the two's stands. Though unlike what he thought their users were brought back too.

"Sick em!" Aqua yelled out as the rest of the group attacked, of course. Mikon had made a wish but instead of covering both her and Hol Horse, she only covered herself in the bubbles due to the hasteful thinking.

She opened her closed eyes as she had then saw a beaten up Hol Horse next to her. "Hol!" She yelled out, she didn't want to make a run for it like he always does but rather she used herself as a body block to keep Hol Horse safe.

Now one might wonder, how did these two meet? Why was Hol Horse here?

It was quite simple really, after he was retired. He shot the flesh bud in his brain out with his bullets when he failed to follow the book of Toth, and shot himself. After getting out of the hospital, he decided to rebuild his life.

Of course this being said, he found the white haired girl walking down the street, reading a book. He decided to court her, she didn't seem to bad. She was a little short but that was fine.

"Hey there~" He tried to swoon her already.

"….Please go away." She decided to walk away, and he followed her. This went on for about 30 minutes as the two had chased each other around, Mikon had gotten a bit used to him, and they soon built a friendship over a few days.

Though, this time, a tragedy hit. A truck was moving past Hol Horse, and she decided to try and push him away, of course. This didn't work, and she was then hit by the truck. Hol saw this and saw her die, before dying from a stroke due to the stress from this.

Dying for each other, and dying at basically the same time brought them to the same room with a goddess and they were brought to the world where they had to defeat the demon King. Mikon wanted a stand, and Hol Horse wanted a special ability with his stand, though he wasn't specific enough and he didn't know what he even had as a new ability!

 _Back to everyone else_

Jonathan shook his head "Why did you have to beat them up so badly?!"

The two had circles on their eyes, as Kazuma, and Darkness decided to drag them inside of the guild.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Stand Master: Hol Horse**

 **Stand: Emperor (New)**

 **Destructive Power: B**

 **Range: B**

 **Speed: A**

 **Precision: A**

 **Durability: C**

 **Development Potential: E**

 **Stand Master: Mikon**

 **Stand: A Kind of Magic**

 **Destructive Power: C**

 **Range: C**

 **Speed: B**

 **Precision: C**

 **Durability: A**

 **Development Potential: C**


	24. Chapter 23

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing on This Wonderful World!

 **Hi I'm back! Well, the hurricane is coming up. Of course, I'm going to be idle tomorrow and Sunday, though I may have something prepared for tomorrow.**

In the guild were a crowd gathering around the interrogation. The interrogation of 2 people amongst their enemies. Of course, Kazuma played a vital role in being the bad cop in this one, He had no idea who would be the good cop in this situation but for sure there was a bad cop.

He stood up and slammed his hands on the table, demanding answers and being violent, he's always wanted to do this, it's been so long since he was the one under control, instead of someone interrogating him and asking him questions his emotions got quite the thrill.

"Okay! Who are you and what do you want?!"

Jonathan, gave an apologetic look at the two, apologizing in advance for Kazuma's behavior. Even if they were being interrogated, the noble and good hearted self of Jonathan would be the same, and would suffice in being nice to who he was interrogating, he had honor but at the same time he could be firm. Right now there wasn't much anger in his system.

Aqua and Megumin kept a glare on Hol Horse and Mikon, they weren't too happy about being surpised attack, and then it showed that their stands were ineffective against the two of them, there was something about their stands that didn't add up. What was their stands abilities.

Darkness kept an eye on them, though she felt the stares of the outsiders here and she was sure they were judging the situation, if only they were judging her. No! She knew better than to make a scene! Because of Jonathan she wouldn't even get a scolding from Kazuma either! Darn that strong and muscular man! Ohh…If only he was brutal.

Hol Horse and Mikon had backed up. Hol Horse motioned Mikon asking without words why she couldn't use her stand. Mikon responded with winking, of course, this winking was in Morse code, and would be readable to Hol Horse, that was one of his many skills!

.. / -.-. .- -. - / ..- ... . / - -.- / ... - .- -. -.. / - - / -.. . ..-. . -. -.. / .- -. .- .. -. ... - / - ... . - -..- / .. .-. - / ..- ... .. -. -. / .. - / .-. .. -. ... - / -. - .- / ..-. - .-. / .-. .-. - -... .- -... .. .-.. .. - -.- -..- / . ...- . .-. -.- / -.-. ... .- -. -.-. . / .- . .-. .-.. .-.. / -. . - / .-. ..- - / -... .- -.-. -.- / .. -. / - ... . / ... .- - . / ... .. - ..- .- - .. - -. .-.-.-

("I cant use my stand to defend against them, I'm using it right now for probability, every chance we'll get put back in the same situation.")

Hol Horse sighed and then answered the question. He knew when fighting the Stardust Crusaders, running might save him for now, but it wouldn't save him if even the girl who had the stand to grant a wish, almost any wish other than something that breaks physics. He had a feeling that he might get a worse beating from the big guy over there, he looked taller and bulkier than Jotaro.

"I already introduced myself, It's Hol Horse. MY stand is Emperor 4. It is a gun stand…"

Of course, someone who had extra information decided to spill the information, Eris smiled and then told them. "He's a minion of DIO. He tried to kill your grandson and great grandson but failed the two times he tried to, as well as trying to kill DIO didn't work out for him."

Jonathan lifted his head when he heard the words DIO. "Dio?! He's back!?"

Mikon nodded and then decided to wear Hol Horse's hat and mimmick his attitude. "He's the one who gave us the orders to come after you. _"I"_ only follow the strong, #2 instead of being #1. That is the Hol Horse attitude." She chuckled as she gave his hat back to him.

Megumin and Mikon locked eyes. It seemed there was some sort of internal fight going on around here within. The two looked at each other like rivals, with Kazuma or Hol Horse being their bet, Kazuma could look at the two and then see what was going on.

 _Hmmm…'I'm the better one here. I'm more experienced and so on.'_ Kazuma thought, thinking on what the two were internally arguing about.

Eris decided to explain more as she pulled out the book which had the fate of Jonathan and his bloodline.

"Currently right now, Your grandson and great grandson are home, and off doing what they want, it's a down time, but before. There was a fight with DIO and his stand. Jotaro Kujo, your great grandson had defeated DIO….but on the rest it seemed that he came back here!"

Jonathan watched quite in astonishment, he was there for that long?! He wrecked havoc on the Joestar Bloodline for that long!? How dare he!?

Darkness, with her now 400 IQ had an idea. "These two…If they go on their merry way they may give information to this DIO fella….Though…" In her mind, she started to race, from what was once a normal conversation into a big fantasy of hers. What if this DIO man was stronger than her?! What if he had an ability that could total her body?! Now that she was so strong, the urge and pleasure she'll get from being totaled, or hurt badly would be way too good to pass up.

Kazuma stared at Darkness, he knew exactly what she was thinking about and he would deny any ideas she had. "No. We're not going to let them free."

Though, it seemed to have an ironic effect, the pleasure from imagination drove her to be even more turned on by Kazuma "What a sudden denial! Ah~!" more and more eyes was then faced towards her reaction.

"So…What are you going to do to us?" Mikon asked there was no way Hol Horse would put his pride down like that to ask that question.

Kazuma grinned as he had his gropey hands out, and he was ready to harass Mikon, she was a little girl just like Megumin, not too bad, they looked like twins except one had white hair and wore a tracksuit.

Jonathan had stared at Kazuma, he saw the hands he was making and the lecherous face he was also making. "Kazuma!" He yelled "That is not appropriate!" He then turned to be the decision making body for this situation.

"For now…We'll let you go. There is nothing else we can do…" Jonathan had then secretly latched his stand onto Hol Horse and Mikon. He couldn't trust them, they were just too relaxed in this situation and it didn't make him comfortable in this situation.

"Hey…can we get eating now?" Aqua asked, the gluttonous goddess was really hungry, and they all knew if they weren't careful she might order a lot of food for herself and no one else.

"Sure." The rest said unanimously.

Hol Horse and Mikon felt a bit awkward, and didn't say anything they felt like they were prisoners in front of guards who liked to temp them with food they would never have in the years they spent in the cells.

The 6 ordered their food, though Eris didn't seem too hungry and went to go leave right after she was finished. She was outside, and she looked at the sky, it was just a little before noon.

Taking her stand out she sighed and then thought of what she might do with it. What was it's ability? What could it do?

"Need a hand?" a voice asked from behind her. It was Chris.

"Oh! It's…me? Or you?"

"I dunno. We're the same person."

"I'm guessing you don't know how to use your stand do you?" Chris asked and with a confirming nod from Eris.

"Well. Why don't we have a fight with them?" Chris proposed.

"Eh? A fight? Sure…"

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Stand Master: Chris/Eris**

 **Stand Name: ?**

 **Destructive Power: ?**

 **Durability: ?**

 **Speed: ?**

 **Range: ?**

 **Precision: ?**

 **Development Potential: ?**


	25. Chapter 24

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing on This Wonderful World.

 **Hi I'm back! Lucky me! Since I live on the East Coast, I wont be hit as bad as I thought I would be, good thing. I'm loving my new chapters now.**

 **Update: 9/11 there was no wifi for me yesterday so I couldn't post it.**

The two stood 10 meters apart from each other, before backing up for just one meter. And then taking out their stands by adducting their left arms and having their stand come out. No name was needed. The two knew what the other was going to do, but at the same time they didn't. It was a battle to see who would act on their thoughts first, and precisely.

The two threw out their stands and tried to punch each other, it was good. Its range was above 10 meters. They felt the fists hit each other, not much power. They hit each other in the same place, not an inch in difference, it was precise. The two stands took more than .5 seconds to reach each other… They were very good at calculating in their heads.

"Our stands aren't half bad. But what do you think will cause it's ability to form?" Chris asked. The two thought, and they had then pulled out the book they shared. A copy of the parts of the Joestar Bloodline containing Jotaro Kujo, and Josuke Higashikata on anything for that. The Josuke Bloodline is just starting, the small Josuke is around a few years old now, he healed his friends wound due to his stand.

The two brainstormed for an idea. Before Chris had the idea of attacking first, the best way to get their powers out was to get them into a situation where their stand would be forced to protect them!

Eris was knocked back but retaliated by sending out her stand to catch herself. "I should have realized that I'm a bit more bold with myself when I'm trying to be Chris."

The two started to get heated, there was no more talking after this the two took their stands out and started to throw barrages at each other. It seemed that most of the stands that were being produced were punching stands. Humanoid stands, there hasn't been anything without fists other than Jonathan's Stand which is the same as Hermit Purple.

As they were fighting they were getting more tired. The more tired they got, the slower their stands got. They were slowing down to a crawl at this stage, and realized by the end of the 10 minutes of when they were fighting.

That being said, Chris had a more iron mind, even if Eris faced the same experiences up until Jonathan came into the picture, Chris experienced an event which made her braver. It was on her own. "That's right!"

 _Flashback!_

 **For Chris**

 _ **Special Compulsory Quest**_

 _ **Steal 500 Gold Coins, 500 Diamonds, and Dutchess Isabella's Crown**_

 _ **Reward: 750,000 Eris.**_

For Chris, this was a bad thing to do, though in this world she had to make ends meet, if she wanted a place to come back to when she goes back and forth in between the two worlds, she was going to have to take any quest possible, being a bandit this was her connoisseur. She had 1 week to do this quest, and she had 6 days to plan and 1 show day.

It turned out that the Dutchess would be leaving on a trip on the 5th day and taking half of the guards on the trip. She figured to leave that day alone as the guards would be on point that day, before promptly getting bored and their efficiency would slow on the last day.

Chris left that 7th day, at 5:00 sharp. She arrived at the castle at around 6:30. Being on the roof at 6:40, she was sneaking around. She spied on this castle for the past few weeks now and made her own blueprint of the castle. All of the money would be located in the vault. And the Tiara in the Dutchess' room.

Going after the gold, and diamonds was where her plan fell short. As she was silently using steal to put around 100 pieces of gold in a bag, cool it down, before doing that more and more, 5 times to fill up all 5 bags. It was around 7:00 already.

She was making good time, although this is where her lack in speed came into play. Being right outside the vault, there was a shake in the castle. It seemed that the riflemen were testing out the new cannons. Right below her, she had fell down, and couldn't get up. Falling right in front of the guards and having 5 bags of gold with 100 gold each was not a good sign either.

Around this time, Eris was summoned to this world by Jonathan.

That being said she was in more trouble, as the guards didn't resist to shoot her the dutchess ordered anyone who was an intruder to be shot and killed, no matter who.

By then she had 3 poorly aimed holes in her body. It was obvious she was fucked now. Though right when she was about to take the hit of the last bullet, a oval shaped shield being a translucent white covered her body. The bullet went straight on her head but it dented instead, she could feel the pain but it was as if she couldn't be penetrable.

 _End of Flashback_

Chris activated her stand's ability, it seemed to be a shield of some sort, not a perfect shield she could still feel pain and the fists went through the bubble. She didn't get knocked back nor did she flinch anymore.

"Looks like I win…me?" She had then threw out a punch, and now she was in the upper hand her shield kept being activated as it had took hits from Eris.

Eris felt more pain and she fell back, her eyes were closed and she was close to being defeated, before she thought of what she has been doing. What she has been doing? What did she care about?

All she could think of was Jonathan, what she did for that man, what she wanted to help him out with. Why she was needed with him, and then realized. What she did, she stood back up and stared Chris in the eye.

"Agh!" She threw out a punch, her stand was surrounded by a hamon-like texture, it wasn't yellow however, it was purple.

Chris felt the punch with her stand's shield out, but at this time she felt all the pain on her. Meaning they had different types of stands, one had a stand that was for protection, self protection and one for doing damage.

"So that's our stand abilities huh?" Chris asked herself, and herself. As Eris nodded and smiled putting this fight behind them.

"Now for a name." Chris proposed.

"Well…There aren't any local songs I know on Earth or here….So what about God Support?"

"Sounds good."

And so the two returned to the guild, which got a bit out of hand. Everyone was with Hol Horse and Kazuma who seemed to be drunk in this time of day, with Jonathan annoyed and everyone yelling. 'STEAL STEAL STEAL!'

As Chris and Eris came in he yelled steal, right at the two of them. But this time, Chris was prepared. Using her stand the shield was formed and steal didn't work!

Kazuma looked dumbfounded and tried steal again on Eris this time, and it work

"NOOOOO! GIVE ME BACK MY PANTIES!" Eris yelled out.

Jonathan had a lot of gentlemanly anger inside of him, but he would wait until they got back home to scold Kazuma, especially after the stunt of getting Eris' Panties.

Megumin and Aqua decided to put the party to an end while making it look spectacular. With Aqua punching Kazuma out of the guild, with smoke explosions being made with Megumin's stand which made a more mystifying look as it happened.

Darkness and Jonathan left with Eris who was being consoled by Chris. Who knew she would be consoled by herself and not in the way normal people were.

 _Back at the mansion_

Kazuma was being scolded by Jonathan with his head hurting, making him angrier but he couldn't do anything due to the sheer strength that Jonathan had against him.

 _Although, someone was looking straight at them, from afar. A woman, with tan skin, a voluptuous figure and wearing a knights armor…_

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Stats**

 **Stand User: Chris/Eris**

 **Stand: God Support.**

 **Stand Ability: To Produce Shields/To Increase Damage output.**

 **Range: B**

 **Destructive Power: C**

 **Precision: B**

 **Durability: C**

 **Speed: B**

 **Development Potential: C**


	26. Chapter 25

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing on This Wonderful World

 **Hi I'm back! It's time to bring back the questions!**

 **This one is from Crusader of Tea**

 **Question: "** I am seriously wondering if Kazuma will get a stand too, and if he does... it will be one with a good development potential... right?"

 **Answer: Yes, he will. Soon enough, he'll get a stand, though it won't be for another few chapters!**

 **This one is from Inferno999**

 **Will Jonathan be able to use the world?**

 **Answer: We'll see~**

Dio was now in the new world, with the demon lord on his right. He stood confident.

"So what is it that you want me to do here?" He slyly asked, his sights was on Jonathan Joestar, fate made the best decision in pairing them up together once more.

The demon king only did one thing, he lifted his hand and made Dio glow. Before telling him "You can now walk freely in the sun. Though, to make sure you will not betray me that glow can be broken."

Dio smirked but then huffed a bit before turning around

"Za Warudo!" He took his stand out. "Can you see this demon lord? If you cannot well…"

The demon lord took his stand out as well, but unlike Dio's his was invisible. "Hm? I can see the World Just fine."

"Die!" DIO yelled out, as he threw his stand at the demon king, trying to break it. Though just as he'd throw a punch he would stop time.

Although, there was something that was now menacing. The demon king was gone! Before he knew it, time stop was over at the 11 second mark, and the demon king was behind him.

"Time stop? Interesting. Though, I don't think It stands a chance against me just yet. DIO. Now do you understand?" The demon king asked.

DIO stood in defeat, he then bowed as even his ego and pride didn't stop him from instinctively bowing against this man. He didn't even see his power, or his stand but he knew how to counter him.

"You're a general of my army DIO. Do as you wish." The demon king sat down on his throne and pushed DIO away, already done with this conversation.

Before he knew it DIO was already out of the castle and in the grounds. Of course, he had no need to greet with the other generals. His sights were already set off on Finding Jonathan Joestar and killing him, along with his colleagues, the only reason why he was brought here. Of course he would create his definition of heaven here, once defeats that Demon King…

Though where to go? That was easy, he could follow the feeling in his body. It was as if he could feel where Jonathan was, the excitement would grow in his body and cultivate the closer he went, and it seems he was directly south of him, by a couple hundred miles. He studied the maps here before and learned many things, such as the locations, the flora and fauna.

So he set out, he was now out to fight Jonathan and he would go on his own Journey, he was going to meet them soon enough and extract his revenge on Jonathan, the heard of the Joestar Bloodline.

Though as he set out, he was immediately greeted by someone.

"Who are you?" DIO asked, one of his hands on his hips waiting for an answer from this woman.

She had tan skin, light clothes, and bright white hair. Her eyes were a crimson red, and she looked at DIO with a lustful grin.

"You must be DIO Brando." She said to him, she wondered if she was right, as she made her hips sway against him, she held a spear on her hand.

DIO was taken a bit aback internally, he didn't show it externally however, and he had then grinned it seemed there was some surprise. "I am, but how do you know of my last name?" He had his mystifying self on, he was like a snake charmer, as most described, and this woman will be the snake.

"How I know doesn't matter, but you'd like to take care of Jonathan Joestar wouldn't you?" She asked him.

She reminded him a bit like Mariah, the amusing stand she had, though this one looked and felt like she wasn't a fool that would fall for the tricks of the Joestars.

"I would yes…But do you qualify if you would like to aid in my cause?" He asked her, taking out his stand.

"I think I would be of great help, you seem to have quite the stand~" She said to him, her voluptuous figure moving and bouncing around in a few directions as she stood and walked closer to him.

"But will your stand's ability be strong enough for me?"

"Hmph. Let's just see then." DIO said, as he grunted and then yelled "Za warudo! Stop Time!"

Time was stopped and he didn't make any hesitations.

The woman had saw him not move at all, but a second passed and she was now on the ground, beaten badly. With a hole In her stomach.

She glared at him, before her wounds healed. "Interesting ability, but you won't be able to beat me like that, well it looks like it's my turn to tell you what my stand's ability is."

"My stand can take the bodies of others in different universes, and shape it to how I want. It doesn't stop at flesh, but I can never be killed, there are an infinite number of universes I can extract from."

"I see." Dio Grinned, then walked forward.

The woman walked forward as well, following him in his tracks. "The name is Mono."

 _The two set off to find Jonathan and the others, of course their journey would be just as bizarre as our protagonists', but now let's come back and see how they're doing._

For once, the group was doing a quest! It's been a while, with everything that's happened they haven't done some actual adventurer things!

 **Kill Quest!**

 **Liberate the underground Gold Mine!**

 **Reward: 1,000,000 Eris!**

 **Number of Failed Attempts: 1,250**

"This should be a piece of cake!" Kazuma jumped up when arriving, a million Eris, due to a big king losing his gold mine and having the best of warriors not able to defeat all of the multiplying enemies here.

"Oh the number of monsters…though being with Kazuma in the dark might be a bigger threat than any monster…" Darkness Mumbled, before being hit by Kazuma "No. Stop."

This just made things worse, and good enough, Jonathan got used to the whole gimmick that they had on each other.

Eris sweatdropped and tried to get everyone to calm down. "Well…now we should try and get in…" She lead the way down, already taking her stand out.

Aqua made a small comment at Eris. "My underclassman trying to lead, what a pity." She took her stand out and ran straight in, going straight ahead into the danger.

Megumin was level headed like Jonathan, but she was more focused on reading the spellbook her stand had, her stand didn't even need to be present to be able to use the ability, it was for range, if she needed to use a spell on something attacking her.

The group headed straight in and were then confronted by an odd sight. The floor was bright, but the light didn't reach above their heads. They couldn't see the roof of the gold mine.

"How did they even mine gold in this?" Kazuma asked.

"I dunno." Aqua responded as they headed straight in.

"It's quiet…" Darkness commented, as she looked down and saw the glaring light, that somehow didn't reach above them.

Aqua was now trying to scavenge the place, trying to find some gold. "I wonder where it is~!"

"Oh a chest!" She stepped forward and was then stopped by Jonathan and Kazuma. "Don't. Remember what happened before?" Kazuma asked, his enemy detection skill was ringing off and he then saw that that was an enemy.

Jonathan released his stand, and held the chest as Kazuma threw a pebble at it, the chest opened up and tried to eat it with big 10" tall teeth, Though it was then shocked and killed by Hamon due to the stand that it couldn't detect. Out of its mouth...came a single gold coin.

Aqua pouted and picked up the coin before putting it in her pocket.

The group continued on forward as they were going to finish this quest, just what was wrong was that it was too silent, why were so many failed attempts made in this quest?

What the group didn't know, was that they were being watched. As they were being watched, one of the big orcs In the group mumbled something.

'More warriors…this'll be easy….' Due to certain experiments in this gold mine, hatched some…mutants.

 **To Be continued.**

 **Stand Master: DIO**

 **Stand: The World**

 **Speed: A**

 **Destructive Power: A**

 **Durability: A**

 **Precision: B**

 **Range: C**

 **Development Potential: A**

 **Stand Master: Mono**

 **Stand: ?**

 **Speed: ?**

 **Destructive Power: ?**

 **Durability: ?**

 **Precision: ?**

 **Range: ?**

 **Development Potential: B.**


	27. Chapter 26

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: God's Blessing on This Wonderful World!

 **Hello everyone! I'm starting to update this fanfic once more! (Again, I'm sorry for leaving last time) I've been busy with school and such. As promised, I need more questions to answer so I can make this part longer! Toward with the story!**

Aqua had a bad feeling, she had a gut feeling that something wasn't right at all. Sure that chest was something terrifying but there was something else that was pretty _bizarre_ about this dungeon in general. That feeling was that nothing was following her, nothing was trying to chase her. It was peaceful, there was too much peace here.

"Kazuma Kazuma." She noted, poking the hamon user in the back. Her head filled with paranoia as she was thinking that a crowd of undead would come at her any second now, it was all because of her being a goddess, the most important part about her was her weakness!

"Yes I'm Kazuma-" Kazuma responded, turning around and looking down with slightly irritated eyes on Aqua. He could not go an entire day without the nagging of this useless goddess of this party! How did she even get above Eris?!

"There's no undead in here." Aqua said, of course, she was thinking about what might come out at any corner and as she followed the group across the straight line they were walking in.

"That's a good thing, maybe this time you'll do a good deed without it being redundant." Kazuma responded with a blunt and straight face as well.

"Now now, Don't keep instigating each other we might get into a fight and you two will be still fighting over the past." Chris said, slightly serious as she was also scared of this fight. She didn't want to get hurt here, even if it was for a million Eris, a thief like her has a low Physical Defense Rate (PDR)

 _Enemy Perspective_

The mutants looked down upon them. Being protective of the territory they captured a few months ago, they wanted to keep it like this, after all there was a plethora amount of food that the bodies of the warriors that came here had. Having a knack for living meat, the so called 'warriors' that came here were pretty much meals for them. They knew the ins and outs of the entire mine, there was no way they would lose to outsiders!

One of the mutants here, the strongest one physically. Was going to take charge and attack them secretly. He had a plan, which he relayed and conveyed that he wanted to attack them from behind as the weaklings he'd send out would distract them, a pincer attack!

To put this into action, he immediately sent out the weaklings to come towards them.

To those that enter the dungeon/mine for the first time will be confused at the oddly long straight corridor that looked like the entire mine. On the ceiling of the mine there were hidden doors, that were made of a shape shifter slime mutant, who created a tunnel system both to the sides and the ceiling of the mine. The corridor is 20 meters wide, leaving enough room for those who enter to walk side by side.

 _Back to Kazuma and the Crew!_

Kazuma felt a sudden chill down his spine, there was something about to happen, leaving his enemy detection skill on, he's starting to detect, dozens of enemies here. They weren't undead, they were smarter.

"Everyone. Prepare to fight." He said cooly, grabbing Chunchunmaru as he filled the blade with hamon. The blade glew a bright yellow as hamon charged it up, electricity surrounded it as hamon conducted around the steel.

Jonathan got into arms as well as he had then looked around, before looking up. When he looked up, there were enemies falling "Everyone! HAAAAAH!" he yelled out as he threw out a hamon filled punch at the dark enemy, the dungeon was barely lit making it difficult for him to actually see what it was, hamon lit up the enemy for a millisecond, and light clarified that what was attacking them from above were demi-humans. Jonathan tried his best not to kill them, even if they were enemies.

Eris and Chris used their stands respectively, and covered everyone in a shield while giving them damage buffs. "Everyone please! Take the energy we have given you!" they protected themselves using their abilities and having their stands knock them back.

Darkness, who was still distraught at the fact that she could attack them, was now finding fun in hitting a target, she had to keep it low but she used her sword to slice through the enemies. Soon enough she'd realize why these enemies were different than the normal.

"Everyone! They regenerate! That's why it seems as if they never run out of numbers! We have to run!" She commanded as she ran away.

"If they regenerate. Then I can do this! _Hatsubaku!_ " The petite brunette yelled out loud as she had then punched the mutants with her stand, making explosions as she punched them, once stopping she she turned around and clenched her fist, and then the mutants had exploded, turning them to ash as she had then used the reverse explosion to make sure she had energy to use more of her stand. "Haha! I can be useful in this situation!"

Aqua looked around, and saw the entire situation being handled for her. She got kind of mad seeing this. "What the hell! I want to fight them too! AAAAH!" She started to squeal before being backhanded in the back of the head by Kazuma. She was expecting him to scold her and she was ready to attack him. But with her vision, she noticed something far away, running towards them pretty silently, if she didn't have this night vision she probably would have never detected them.

"Can you shut the fu-" Kazuma was interrupted by Aqua "Everyone! There's more people going to attack us!" as she turned around she noticed that there were more, and then looking up there was more coming down!

"THERES SO MANY OF THEM!" She yelled out panicking as she pulled out her stand and started punching blindly, her eyes closed, and she might have hit everyone around her buuut.

 **POW POW POW!**

Aqua opened her eyes and then looked around, everything there was dead and they were fully taken care of. What happened.

"What happened?" Everyone asked.

 _Another Perspective._

From earlier, there was a tan woman, wearing knight armor looking at them. "Are all of you okay?" she asked. She had a torch with her as well, but she was carrying something that didn't fit with the setting. A rifle! Though one could tell there was a difference on this gun than the average gun in the current year, it had the sleek black exterior of a normal rifle, it was military grade, but it was surrounded by a yellow glow.

"Who are you?" Asked Jonathan. He looked at the tall, and voluptous woman in front of them, he did not look at her body like the typical guy would do. "Why did you help us?"

Everyone was on guard, by their luck this group of misfits that were strong, the woman might just be playing their ally before betraying them. Everyone was in a fighting pose.

"No please. I'm here to serve you...Sir Jonathan." She said, bowing down to him. This made everyone confused.

"What the hell!?" Kazuma howled out in slight jealousy.

 _Back to DIO!_

DIO had grown a bit soft after being beat by Jotaro, he remembered when he had a small sense of humor, and even then, killing would do nothing, but there was something that was bugging him. He had his arms crossed as he was being annoyed by Mono who was talking to him so casually.

"Stop talking woman! I will destroy you with ZA WARUDO if you keep speaking like a child!" He yelled very irritated.

Mono chuckled to herself. "Well at the least you grown some attachment to me because you haven't killed me yet~!" She teased to him, as they were heading to Jonathan, the feeling in his body was something he could use to send himself towards Jojo

"So tell me big guy, why do you want to kill this Jojo person so badly?" She asked, looking at the sun as it was falling.

"I don't have to tell you, woman." He growled.

"Oh come on, we're going to be together for pretty much this entire adventure, if you don't tell me about yourself, I'll use my stand to kick your ass!"

Growing in irritation, DIO decided to take ZA WARUDO out, and he yelled out. "ZA WARUDO!" Time had stopped.

"Woman….You've irritated me for more than 3 hours now. NOW DIE!" He yelled out as he threw a punch with the World, trying to Kakyoin her.

But when he had threw the punch, he felt nothing, even if her body had been penetrated by his stand he didn't feel the punch actually connect. "H-How…" he said in fear as time resumed, and behind him was another version of Mono, looking exactly the same just not...dead.

"Well, now you see why your powers are useless against me, DIO~?" She asked, and with a menacing pose making sure that he would see her power.

"Fine. I accept defeat." He said, breaking all of the walls of pride he had in himself, as he walked with the woman.

"It all started with…."

 **To be continued.**

 **Stand Master: Mono**

 **Stand: Fifth Dimension  
Speed: A**

 **Destructive Power: B**

 **Durability: A**

 **Precision: C**

 **Range: C**

 **Development Potential: B**


End file.
